Sonny With A Chance of Jealousy?
by threewordseightletters
Summary: What happens when Mackenzie Falls gets a new actress and Chad starts to date her? Will anyone get hurt?
1. The Breaking of a Heart

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INCORPORATED WITH SONNY WITH A CHANCE ONLY THE PLOT LINE AND THE ADDED EXTRA CHARACTER(S).**

SONNY'S POV

YES! Rehearsals are done for the day, now I can get me some Fro-Yo. But as I am walking to the commissary for some Fro-Yo I bumped into someone. I start to turn around, to apologize to the person I just bumped.

"Oh, I am so sor- Oh, wait it's YOU." I regret my previous decision to apologize as I see who it is.

"Right back at you, Monroe," stated Chad.

"What are you doing at the commissary at this time of day? Shouldn't you be shooting you're snooty drama show?" I question Chad, staring into his wonderful blue ey- WAIT, WHAT! I did not just seriously think that.

"First of all Monroe, it's not a snooty drama show, you're just jealous because we can all actually _act. _Secondly, we are shooting. I'm just grabbing some Fro-Yo for me and my new leading lady." answered Chad, one of his blue eyes sparkli- I HAVE GOT TO STOP THINKING THESE WEIRD THINGS! Wait new leading lady? He's not dating this girl is he? I have to find out, somehow.

"Seriously Chad? Your new leading lady, I don't see what she sees in you. Dating you isn't good for her health." I respond, though I regret it almost as quickly as I said it as I see the pain flash into his eyes. Though he quickly composes himself.

"Haha, Sonny, that was so NOT hilarious. And no I am not dating her, but I will be by the end of today." he tells me, making my stomach feel weird.

"Well you never know she might be just like me and feel exactly the way I feel towards you." I say triumphantly.

"Wait so you're saying she also has an undying love for me?" Chad quickly rebutts, shocking me.

"WHAT! I never said or meant that. I meant that she hates your guts Chad. Why would you even think that I like you, let alone _love _you? That is gross, I think I'm gonna be sick!" I said quickly replying that I am now out of breath.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Monroe - oh look hear comes my new leading lady." Chad said looking behind me.

I turn around watching the girl approach us. Wow, she is really pretty. Medium length brown hair, green eyes, really skinny.

"Hey Chaaaad" says the brunette, clearly flirting with Chad. Ok, so I might be wrong about before. Chad might actually end up dating this girl.

"Hey Bianca, this is Sonny, one of the Chuckle Heads from _Chuckle City _I was telling you about." Chad explains - making me feel hurt at the nicknames he gave _So Random!_ - to the girl I now know as Bianca.

"Oh, so you're the _funny _girl. Can they even have a show that's all about comedy?" Bianca rhetorically asks me, hurting me in the process. This girl is really harsh. Also, WOW! She obviously never watches anything other than drama in her life? Is she serious? Hasn't she ever heard of shows such as _Friends, That 70's Show _or _The Big Bang Theory_? Gosh, this girl kind of sounds like a female version of Chad. Is that even possible?

CHAD'S POV

"Oh, so you're the _funny _girl. Can there even be a show that's all about comedy?" Bianca rhetorically asks Sonny. I'm starting to like this girl even more. She reminds me of someone I just don't remember who. This is one hot girl, but nothing compared to Sonny - WAIT! I did not just think that! Oh, who am I kidding, the only reason I was flirting with this girl was because I thought it was going to make Sonny jealous. But Sonny will never care, she hates me. But it's worth a try.

"Yes there can. The whole point is to bring joy to our viewers." Sonny replies sweetly to Bianca, yet in a harsh tone.

"Wait a second Sonny, at least our show has viewers." I didn't want to say it but I had too, I quickly regretted these words as I saw how hurt Sonny became. I can't believe I did this to my _Sunshine._ But I needed to get a date with this girl to make Sonny jealous and then possibly she might like me back.

"Are you sure Chad. Are you _really_?" she asked me, using my own line against me. Oh she sounds so cute using my lines.

"Yes I am sure Sonny, really," I reply, using her usual reply against her. Here comes our little fight. Here comes our little weekly banter, sometimes day-to-day, sometimes even hour-by-hour.

"FINE"

"FINE"

"Good"

"Good"

"So, we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good," was the last thing I said before she stormed off to the Fro-Yo machine. Now I felt bad, my _Sunshine _is hurt.

SONNY'S POV

Urgh, how can Chad say these things? I just want to get out of here, I'll just quickly go grab my Fro-Yo. As I quickly grabbed my strawberry Frozen Yoghurt I was within hearing distance of Chad and Bianca and I unfortunately overheard their conversation. I definitely didn't like what I heard.

"Bianca, look, I have to confess something, something I have been dying to tell you." Chad started off the conversation.

"Yes Chaaaaddd," replied Bianca, getting jittery with excitement.

"I think your a nice girl and I really like you, will you go out with me tonight?" Chad asked Bianca. Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no, PLEASE SAY NO!

I saw Bianca's facial expression change to one of excitement and she simply replied with, "Yes, I would like that." Oh, she said yes.

Oh, I don't care, it's not like I like Chad. Pfftt. But, instinctively my heart told me to turn out of he commissary. So, I ran out of the commissary heading straight for my dressing room. When I finally got in, I locked both doors and burst into tears.

_If I didn't like Chad, why did my heart feel like it has just been thrown against a wall and burst into a million pieces? _

**This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh if it sucks. **


	2. True love? dedicated to SmileLaughShine

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INCORPORATED WITH SONNY WITH A CHANCE ONLY THE PLOT LINE AND THE ADDED EXTRA CHARACTER(S).**

_previously on sonny with a chance of jealousy -_

_Oh, I don't care, it's not like I like Chad. Pfftt. But, instinctively my heart told me to turn out of the commissary. So, I ran out of the commissary heading straight for my dressing room. When I finally got in, I locked both doors and burst into tears. _

_If I didn't like Chad, why did my heart feel like it has just been thrown against a wall and burst into a million pieces?_

**CHAD'S POV**

So far my plan is going all good, until I see my _Sunshine _run out of the room looking as if she were to burst into a million tears any second. Oh, now I feel guilty, I must find her - but wait, what about Bianca? Chad think! What can I lie to Bianca about?

"Hey Bianca, lets head back to _Mackenzie Falls_. You go on ahead, I have to talk to the two male _Chuckle Heads _about the privacy of a mans PRIVATE bathroom." I told her the first thing that popped up into my head.

"Sure Chad," she stands up and heads off towards _Mackenzie Falls_. Okay, now to find Sonny.

I decide to head straight towards the _So Random! _set. She has to be somewhere in there. I quickly walk past the empty set, hopefully Blondie has gone home already, I really don't want to deal with her when I check their dressing room.

I've looked everywhere for Sonny, I can't find her anywhere, maybe she just went home. Oh- wait, I haven't checked her dressing room yet.

I head towards her dressing room and knock on the door.

**SONNY'S POV**

Why does my heart feel so broken? I thought I didn't like Chad. I am still bursting with tears but I am slowly settling down. Maybe I should just get over Ch- that's when I got a knock on the door.

I open the door to reveal none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. I am so angry with him I can't even look at him.

"Chad, what do you want?" I question him emotionlessly.

"Sonny are you okay? - Not that I care?" he asks me.

"Why wouldn't I be okay, _Chad_?" I demanded.

"Sonny, I've never seen you so upset yet so angry, what happened?" Chad inquired of me. Like he doesn't already know. Actually, he probably doesn't. Why would he like a _Random? _

I see the flash of pain in his eyes and I automatically feel sorry for him; those blue eyes will be the death of me. "Like you care," I retorted nonchalantly. He probably doesn't even care one bit.

"Sonny don't be like that, please tell me what is going on?" Chad asks of me, one of his eyes sparkling.

Dang it Sonny, make something up! Your an actress, improvise! "Well, my boyfriend from Wisconsin broke up with me." I reply, thinking of Chad as the tears overflow.

He then does the most unexpected thing I thought he'd never do.

He leans in for a hug. I gladly accept, acting already sadder than I am, having made up that lie.

Once in his arms, the tears flooded all over his _MF _shirt. Yet, I felt so safe and happy in his arms.

If only he knew how I felt about him...yes, I, Sonny Monroe, am in love with _Chad Dylan Cooper_, the three-named jerk-throb who stole my heart.

**CHAD'S POV**

What Sonny had a boyfriend? I thought she was upset because I asked out Bianca.

Yet I instinctively move into her arms to give her a hug.

Her overwhelming tears ran down the sides of my _Mack Falls _shirt, but I don't care, all that matters is that my _Sunshine _is getting comfort.

I really, truly thought she ran out of the commissary because of what happened with Bianca, but I guess I was wrong.

Wow, Sonny must be really hurt if she's shedding this amount of tears.

After a few moments of bliss, Sonny pulls back and whispers something in a low voice, that I just heard her.

"Chad, I don't want to ruin your shirt. You can go if you want to," she states. Is she insane? Of course she's not. She is perfect, far from insane. I just can't believe she suggested that.

"It's okay Sonny I want to stay, also you don't think that the great _Chad Dylan Cooper _never has more than one spare costume laying around?" I say, trying to make a joke.

It works, success! She laughs her cute, childish laugh. Awww, she is so adorable when she laughs!

"Hahaha, of course," was all Sonny replied. With that she rested her head back on the side of my head, whiling hugging me.

I was in bliss again.

I can't believe I was here with **my **_Sunshine_. Am I dreaming? I really hope not.

I really wish I was the one Sonny was crying over, so I can reveal my true feelings to her. I, Chad Dylan Cooper am madly in love with Sonny Monroe.

**SONNY'S POV**

Only Chad could make me laugh in a situation where _he _was the problem. If only I was able to stay like this forever; in his arms for the rest of forever.

"Chad, I thought you had to shoot?" I asked him, confused.

"What? Oh, no I don't. There's only a scene between Penelope and Bianca to shoot and then one with Bianca and Chastity. After my shooting scenes I just hang around in my dressing room and my private toilet," he explained.

"Wait, your private toilet? That sounds weird Chad," I tell him, giving him a quizzical look.

"If you saw my private toilet you would understand," he responded, smirking.

Um, okay. Wait, are you still on Nico and Grady's case about using your private toilet?" I ask him casually.

"So it was them! Ahah, I knew it!" Chad replied triumphantly.

"Wait, they did nothing wrong? Is that why you came over here? To check if they were the ones to use your private bathroom?" I questioned him, getting out of his hold and getting up.

Guilt flashed into his eyes.

"Oh my god! That was the reason you came here wasn't it? Chad you're a jerk! I thought you actually cared for a minute. How stupid was I to actually think you actually cared!" I asked rhetorically.

"Sonny wait, I do-" I cut him off.

"Chad, I don't want to here it. Just answer my question. Did you come over here to find Nico and Grady?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"Yes and no," was all that he answered.

"Chad, if you're going to try to play mind tricks, just go now." I tell him, as I'm trying to push him out the door. Why did he have to be such a jerk!

"Sonny wait, I'm not playing mind tricks on you. Please let me explain!" Chad pleaded, whilist I was pushing against his chest to get him out of my dressing room. Chad has a nice body, I can feel his abs as I'm pushing against his chest. What I wouldn't give at this moment to be in Bianca's place; dating Chad. I stopped when he said his last sentence.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So we're good?"

"I don't know, let me explain first."

"Fine then, tell me." I tell him.

**CHAD'S POV**

Oh man, why did I have to open my big mouth and act like the biggest jerk ever? Now she thinks I came over here because of Cloudy and Rainy. How am I going to explain this to her now without her thinking I am lying.

"Sonny when you ran out of the commissary like you were about to cry I told Bianca to go back to _Mackenzie Falls. _I told her that I had to go after Cloudy and Rainy for using my private bathr-" I started but was cut off by Sonny.

**SONNY'S POV**

"Oh, so you can tell _Bianca _the truth, but you can't tell it to me? You know what Chad? JUST GO! I don't want to hear your lies ever again!" I yelled at him as I managed to shove him out of the door and shut it behind me.

And that's when my tears overflowed from my eyes, again.

"Why is it that I always seem to cry over Chad?" I asked myself aloud. "I guess it's true love I feel towards him and he'll never know"...

That's when I heard something rattling above my dressing room...THE VENTS!

Oh no! If Zora tells Tawni, Nico and Grady about what happened with Chad they'll get really mad at me and they might ban me from the pop house, again!

That's when I remembered Zora's been sick for the past week and hasn't been able to come to work. Oh thank god Zora's sick! Umm, not in that way.

But if Zora's not here today, who or what was it that I heard rattling in the vents...


	3. Chad's Mine!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INCORPORATED WITH SONNY WITH A CHANCE ONLY THE PLOT LINE AND THE ADDED EXTRA CHARACTER(S).**

_previously on sonny with a chance of jealousy -_

"_Why is it that I always seem to cry over Chad?" I asked myself aloud. "I guess it's true love I feel towards him and he'll never know"..._

_That's when I heard something rattling above my dressing room...THE VENTS!_

_Oh no! If Zora tells Tawni, Nico and Grady about what happened with Chad they'll get really mad at me and they might ban me from the pop house, again!_

_That's when I remembered Zora's been sick for the past week and hasn't been able to come to work. Oh thank god Zora's sick! Umm, not in that way._

_But if Zora's not here today, who or what was it that I heard rattling in the vents..._

**CHAD'S POV**

I don't understand why Sonny won't even let me explain. She must really be upset about her boyfriend. I really wish I could- Crap! I forgot I have to be back at _Mack Falls _or else Bianca will no somethings up. To make her like me more I might as well watch her rehearse, plus no one is as good as _Chad Dylan Cooper _at acting. I am after all the greatest actor of our generation.

As I head to the _Mackenzie Falls _set I notice that Bianca isn't rehearsing on set. Just then I see our director walk past, maybe I should ask him where Bianca is.

"Hey Dave, do you know where Bianca is?"

"Sure, she said she didn't feel well so she went to her dressing room. She can't act when she's sick, she might get the whole cast sick, including you." Dave explained as he walked away.

Thank god she went to her dressing room, if I got sick somebody would need to get fired! But, I probably should go visit her in her dressing room, so I seem like the "caring guy." The only people I actually care about are my parents and my little sister- and Sonny. How I wish I was with Sonny know, rather than visiting Bianca.

I finally get to Bianca's dressing room and I knock on the door.

After a while of waiting I decide to just open it as I am America's _Chad Dylan Cooper, _star of _Mackenzie Falls, _and I can do whatever I want!

But when I open the door, theres no one in the room...

**SONNY'S POV**

I am really freaking out now! Who was that in the vents? I should probably head home. If I don't my mum will kill me and if it's someone who will tell the rest of _So Random! _what happened I'd rather not be here when that happens.

I gather my things, say good-bye to Nico and Grady and leave the studios, in a rush to get home and be able to think about this properly.

When I get home, I realise my mum hasn't arrived home yet so I decide to go to my room and add a new journal entry to my diary.

_16/01/2011_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I saw Chad with a new cast member from Mackenzie Falls, she's flawlessly pretty. Of course Chad would like her, why would he like me? I'm just an average girl, nothing compared to his new co-star, Bianca. Chad even asked her out on a date! When I heard that my heart just immediately broke at that very moment and I ran out of the commissary about to cry. I've never felt this way about a guy before and then I find out he's likes someone else! What if he marries her then I'll never be able to tell him my feelings. Maybe that would be for the best. He doesn't like me anyway! When he came to my dressing room after I ran out of the commissary about to cry, I thought he actually may care about me, but then I found out he only came here to get Nico and Grady to admit that they used his private bathroom. He didn't even have the decency to tell me the truth, but he told the truth to little miss perfect tan- why am I being like this? WOW! Liking Chad does weird things to me. I've never been jealous of anything from anyone before, let alone a guy. Not just any guy, the guy I love. He probably despises me anyway. Even if I did tell him, he would just use it as another thing to blackmail me with. I really fell for the wrong guy didn't I?_

_Sonny._

I quickly finished my last sentence and hid my diary in my secret hiding place for it. If my mum ever found my diary, she definitely wouldn't like me having more than a teensy crush on _Hollywood's Bad boy. _I guess it's a good thing we're not going out then.

**CHAD'S POV**

Why isn't Bianca in here? I thought she told the director that she wasn't feeling well and that she went to her dressing room...Maybe I just heard wrong. I better go, I may be dating her now, but she may kill me if she finds me in her dressing room. Don't get me wrong, I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper _and I can do whatever I want. But unless i want to make Sonny jealous, I'll have to date Bianca.

I start to open the door to leave, but as I do, I crash into another body. Oh, it's Bianca. I wonder where she has been?

"Hey Bianca, I just came by to see if you were feeling better, Dave said you weren't feeling good so you went to your dressing room. Where were you?" Chad asks me.

"Oh, um, I went to the commissary to bring back something to make me feel better." She explained, with a fake cough. It's so obvious that's she's lying, but I can't be bothered getting whatever she was actually doing out of her. I'll just drag this along.

"But you don't have anything with you?" I questioned her.

"Um, I already ate it," she replied, trying to get past me.

Oh, I really can't be bothered dragging this along anymore.

"Bye, Bianca, I'm going to go home now. We've got an early day tomorrow. You should be heading back soon aswell." I told her, winking.

When I got into my convertible I decided to head towards Sonny's house.

**BIANCA'S POV**

"Hey Bianca, lets head back to _Mackenzie Falls_. You go on ahead, I have to talk to the two male _Chuckle Heads _about the privacy of a mans PRIVATE bathroom." Chad told me.

"Sure Chad," I said, flirtling, as I walk back to the _Mackenzie Falls _set.

But as I'm walking back to the set, I remember what I wanted to do when I met that _Funny Girl, _spy on her.

When I got to the funny shows set I saw a vent entrance, so I climbed into it and hoped it led to her dressing room, or wherever she was.

As I'm sliding through the vents I see many weird things, like a lot of crazy, kooky things, it looks like someone spends A LOT of time in here.

SUCCESS! I past through a vent that looks through a dressing room in which the _Funny Girl _is in. Oh my god, she is actaully crying? Why? Gosh, the dressing room doesn't really look that nice, but the other side looks nice, the side with the big mirror with lights all over it.

But as I'm admiring the mirror with the lights someone knocks on the door and I am really surprised as to who is at the door. None other than _Chad Dylan Cooper. _

"Chad, what do you want?" she asks him with no feeling, maybe she finally looked in a mirror?

"Sonny are you okay? - Not that I care?" he asks her. What? Why is Chad asking her these things?

"Why wouldn't I be okay, _Chad_?" _Funny Girl _demanded of Chad. What is her real name? Is it Bonny- or something like that? Oh well, I'll just call her Bonny from now on.

"Sonny, I've never seen you so upset yet so angry, what happened?" Chad asked _Sonny. _Oh, so her name was Sonny. Sonny, Bonny, same thing.

"Like you care," Sonny replied coolly.

"Sonny don't be like that, please tell me what is going on?" Chad pleaded her. What he doesn't actually like someone from _Chuckle City, _that would just be insane.

"Well, my boyfriend from Wisconsin broke up with me." She replied, her eyes overflowing with tears. Who would want to be her boyfriend. No wonder her boyfriend dumped her.

He then does the most unexpected thing I thought he'd never do to a _Chuckle Head. I_

He leans in for a hug. And she gladly accepts the hug. I am so going to get revenge! No one gets to hug my soon-to-be-boyfriend and in the future, my husband!

She cried all over his _Mackenzie Falls _shirt.

How can she even think of hugging him. HE IS **MINE. **Not someones from _Chuckle City. _

After a few minutes of silence in his arms she pulls back from his arms-thank god! She whispers something to him that I can't hear her. But I hear Chad's reply.

"It's okay Sonny I want to stay, also you don't think that the great _Chad Dylan Cooper _never has more than one spare costume laying around?" He tells her. Is he trying to be funny. Because that is not funny. Nothing is funny when it comes to clothing, only the people who don't know how to dress nicely.

Oh my god, she actually laughs! Some comedian she is. How does her show even have viewers?

"Hahaha, of course," was all that Sonny replied, hugging into his arms again.

I just felt like yelling out, 'GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S MINE!' But I'm in a vent I can't. Stupid vent!

"Chad, I thought you had to shoot?" she asked him, confused.

"What? Oh, no I don't. There's only a scene between Penelope and Bianca to shoot and then one with Bianca and Chastity. After my shooting scenes I just hang around in my dressing room and my private toilet," he explained to Sonny.

"Wait, your private toilet? That sounds weird Chad," She tells him, looking extremely confused. Believe me I was also confused when he told me he needed to go yell at some male _Chuckle Heads, _I just couldn't show it.

"If you saw my private toilet you would understand," he responded, smirking.

Um, okay. Wait, are you still on Nico and Grady's case about using your private toilet?" she asked him casually.

"So it was them! Ahah, I knew it!" Chad replied triumphantly. That's the Chad I first met at the start of the day.

"Wait, they did nothing wrong? Is that why you came over here? To check if they were the ones to use your private bathroom?" Sonny questions him, getting out of his hold and getting up. For once, you did a good thing. Just stay out of his arms bitch! No one is taking him away from me!

I don't know what he did but suddenly Sonny got really angry.

"Oh my god! That was the reason you came here wasn't it? Chad you're a jerk! I thought you actually cared for a minute. How stupid was I to actually think you actually cared!" she asked him, obviously not wanting an answer at this moment.

"Sonny wait, I do-" she cut him off.

"Chad, I don't want to here it. Just answer my question. Did you come over here to find Nico and Grady?" Sonny asked him trying to relax herself.

"Yes and no," was all that he answered. Okay, now **I'm **confused.

"Chad, if you're going to try to play mind tricks, just go now." She tells him, trying to push him out of the door.

"Sonny wait, I'm not playing mind tricks on you. Please let me explain!" Chad pleaded, whilst she was pushing against his chest to get him out of her dressing room and out her door.

"Fine" she yelled.

"Fine" Chad yelled back.

"Good" she replied.

"Good" Chad told her.

"So we're good?" she asked him. Say NO Chad, say no.

"I don't know, let me explain first," was his reply.

"Fine then, tell me." she told him.

"Sonny when you ran out of the commissary like you were about to cry I told Bianca to go back to _Mackenzie Falls. _I told her that I had to go after Cloudy and Rainy for using my private bathr-" Chad started but was cut of by Sonny, or as I like to call her- as of now- _Little Miss Sonshine. _But does this mean he lied to me, when he told me he was going after those _Chuckle Heads. _

"Oh, so you can tell _Bianca _the truth, but you can't tell it to me? You know what Chad? JUST GO! I don't want to hear your lies ever again!" _Little Miss Sonshine _yelled at him as she finally managed to finally push Chad out of the door. I thought I should leave now andge back before Chad finds out I'm gone.

"Why is it that I always seem to cry over Chad?" She asks herself aloud. "I guess it's true love I feel towards him and he'll never know"...

WHAT! SHE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

I was so shocked when I heard those words that I somehow slipped inside the vents and that's when my prop phone fell out of my dress pocket.

Oh crap! It's rattling.

I quickly grab my prop phone and get out of the vents as quick as is possible for me.

I race back to the set. But I was too late as I bump straight into Chad as I try to get into my dressing room.

God he is so hot! We shall have the cutest children in the world.

"Hey Bianca, I just came by to see if you were feeling better, Dave said you weren't feeling good so you went to your dressing room. Where were you?" he asks me.

"Oh, um, I went to the commissary to bring back something to make me feel better." I tell him, fake-coughing as I lie.

"But you don't have anything with you?" Chad questioned me. Oh crap! Umm, what can I say?

"Um, I already ate it," I replied, trying to desperately get into my dressing room and away from him.

"Bye, Bianca, I'm going to go home now. We've got an early day tomorrow. You should be heading back soon aswell." he tells me, winking. Oh, he is just so hot.

As he leaves the _Mackenzie Falls _set, I start to devise a plan to get _Little Miss Sonshine _to back off from my man...

**SONNY'S POV**

As I hid my diary I heard someone knock on the front door.

I run to grab the door. I open the door to reveal...

**That's it for chapter 3. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it a lot.**

**Thank-you to everyone who also alerted my story. **

**Sorry cliffhanger wasn't as good as last chapters cliff hanger, it's 2am and I am about to fall asleep next to my laptop.**

**Hope you enjoyed my chapter. :)**


	4. Hearing the truth and an Unwanted guest

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INCORPORATED WITH SONNY WITH A CHANCE ONLY THE PLOT LINE AND THE ADDED EXTRA CHARACTER(S).**

_previously on sonny with a chance of jealousy -_

_**BIANCA'S POV **_

_..._

"_Bye, Bianca, I'm going to go home now. We've got an early day tomorrow. You should be heading back soon aswell." he tells me, winking. Oh, he is just so hot._

_As he leaves the Mackenzie Falls set, I start to devise a plan to get Little Miss Sonshine to back off from my man..._

_**SONNY'S POV**_

_As I hid my diary I heard someone knock on the front door._

_I run to grab the door. I open the door to reveal..._

**SONNY'S POV**

"Mom? Why didn't you just open the door with your keys?" I ask her.

All she did was point to the coffee table and realization hit me when I saw her keys.

"Ohhhhhh, how did you forget your keys, your car keys are also with the house keys? You could have just gone back into the house" I ask her confused.

"Well you already left the apartment 10 minutes prior to when I left so I kind of bnged the door behind me and when I got to the car I realized I left all my keys in the house. And I couldn't go back because you know how the door locks when you shut it with a big bang!" My mother explained to me. I stifled a giggle, gosh she can be clueless sometimes.

"Wow mum you are really clueless sometimes," I tell her, letting the giggles just flow out.

"Haha, very funny Sonny. You won't be laughing when that happens to you. Well I better get to bed, because it's already 6:30 and I have an early day tomorrow at the hospital because I have to go to Florida for some Nurse Awareness for 3 days, so they want me to put in extra hours. They've got all the nurses starting at 6am tomorrow so I better get my rest. Goodnight honey, don't forget to wake yourself up tomorrow because I'll be gone WAY before you even get up. You can go anywhere you want tonight and you can have people over, just don't be too loud. And if you go anywhere, be back by 10." My mum told me.

"Okay mum, GOODNIGHT!" I yell to her, as she's heading to her room.

"GOODNIGHT!" She yells back, just before shutting her door.

Now I'm bored, maybe I'll call Tawni and we can do something. I start to get my cow-print Iphone out when I hear a knock at the door...

"CHAD?" I whisper-yell to him. "What are you doing here?" I inquire of him.

**CHAD'S POV**

Oh, who cares, I'll just pretend that I was there because of Nico and Grady, I really don't want to fight with her. And, yes her mother isn't hear. We can talk about whatever we want!

"Sonny I came here to apologize, I'm sorry." I told her, I can't believe I'm telling an actual lie to my _Sonshine_.

"For what specifically Chad?" Sonny asked of me.

I really don't want to lie to her- cut it out Chad. You are _Chad Dylan Cooper_. You lie all the time! GREAT! Now I'm talking to myself, I must be insane. Oh crap, Sonny's waiting for an answer.

"For going over to your studio and not telling you the truth about why I was there in the first place." I told her, finally getting the lie out.

"Chad I-"

"SONNY! Is that who I think it is?" Oh crap! Her mumis home.

"NO MUM! It's the T.V. The _Mackenzie Falls_ promo is on!" she yelled back to her mom, who was in one of the surrounding rooms.

"What does-" I started before I was cut off by Sonny.

"Shhhh, wait a sec." She told me. "MUM, I'm going out to Tawni's, she texted me saying she needed help with something!" Sonny yelled out to her mum.

"Okay, be back by 10!" Sonny's mother replied.

Sonny grabbed her keys and quietly ushered me out of the door, shuttting it behind her.

We walked out of her apartment building in silence. When we finally got outside she spoke.

"Sorry Chad, my mum kind of, ummm, uh, umm, sedsklsheu." She mumbled the last sentence.

"She what?" I asked confused.

"She, umm, sedsklhkheg," was all she replied.

"Sonny, speak clearly," I told her.

"She, uhhh, she hates you." she told me, regretting it.

"What? Why" I asked her, beyond shocked.

She looked down, embarassed. "Because you have the reputation of being _America's Bad boy, _who breaks girls' hearts."

I am utterly speachless. How am I ever going to get together with Sonny if her mum doesn't even approve without having ever met me?

**SONNY'S POV**

Oh-oh! I shouldn't have said anything.

Chad hasn't moved for about 2 minutes. Why does this affect him so much?

"Chad, what's wrong?" As soon as I spoke he broke out of his trance.

"Nothing, Sonny," was his only reply.

"That doesn't make any sense. You just totally stopped when I told you my mum hated you. Why does that bother you?" I asked him, slightly confused. Okay, really confused!

"What? Why would it bother me?" he asked me, acting nonchalant.

"Um, maybe because your body froze the second I shut my mouth." I explained to him.

"Um, I was just thinking about something. Goodnight Sonny. Bye. See you tomorrow." Chad said so quickly I could hardly make out his words.

I watched him quickly walk to his car and drive away, without a second look back.

That was officially the strangest moment of my life. Oh god it's cold outside.

When I got back to my apartment I took my phone from the coffee table and decided to text Tawni.

**Tawni, the strangest thing just happened :| - Sonny**

**What happened? Hurry up though. My manicurist/pedicurist is here. - Tawni**

**How about you text me when your manicurist/pedicurist is gone. It's kinda a long story. - Sonny**

**Okay. - Tawni**

**1 HOUR LATER**

**Okay, he's gone. What was it you wanted? - Tawni**

**To tell you the most strangest thing that happened to me about an hour ago. - Sonny**

**What is it? - Tawni**

**I think I left Chad speechless. - Sonny**

**WHAT? Start from the beginning. - Tawni**

**Well it all started with him dating the new **_**Mackenzie Falls **_**girl. I ran to our dressing room upset. He came in and comforted me and then I found out he was actually there because of Nico and Grady- something to do with his private bathroom. But anyway, I found out he told Bianca the truth about where he was going and why. I got angry kicked him out of the dressing room. Then I said something really private and then I heard a rattling above our dressing room- I thought it was Zora, but she's sick so she didn't come to work today, remember? And then when I went home Chad knocked at the door and he apologized for lying to me. Then my mum yelled out from her room "Is that who I think it is?" That's when I remembered my mum hates Chad. So I told her that I was going to your house and I quickly ushered him out of my apartment and the building then I told him why I brought him outside and why my mum hated him. Then he just froze. Like he had been frozen or something. 2 minutes went passed and I finally asked him what was wrong and he said nothing then I asked him if what I told him, bothered him. Then he asked why and I said because his body froze when I did. Then he quickly said he was thinking about something, said his goodbyes and quickly left in his car. I don't understand. - Sonny**

Tawni is the only one who knows all my secrets and vice-versa. She knows I like Chad, just like I know she likes Nico.

10 minutes went by and finally she texted me back.

**Sonny, it's really obvious Chad likes you back, why else would he get freaked out about your mother hating him. And that thing about lying to you about seeing Nico and Grady was a lie. He confronted Nico and Grady about it a week ago. It was just a cover-up. Don't text back, I'm about to take my beauty sleep- not that **_**I **_**need it. Oh and did Nico ask about me after I left? Don't answer that, I'll wait til' tomorrow. Goodnight. - Tawni**

WOW! Tawni was really infatuated with him. But the only thing I could concentrate on right now were the words **Chad likes you back. **He sure doesn't act it. It was probably just a typo; she forgot to add a word saying that he doesn't. I'll take it up with her now. I'm just going to go to my room and read my book, _To Kill a Mocking Bird_.

I got all comfortable in my bed, when someone knocked on my front door.

Who could it be now?

I open the door to reveal...

"Bianca? What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" I ask her, frightened of her at the moment.


	5. Unwanted Visitors and Forgetting Keys

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INCORPORATED WITH SONNY WITH A CHANCE ONLY THE PLOT LINE AND THE ADDED EXTRA CHARACTER(S).**

_previously on sonny with a chance of jealousy -_

_WOW! Tawni was really infatuated with him. But the only thing I could concentrate on right now were the words __**Chad likes you back. **__He sure doesn't act it. It was probably just a typo; she forgot to add a word saying that he doesn't. I'll take it up with her now. I'm just going to go to my room and read my book, To Kill a Mocking Bird. _

_I got all comfortable in my bed, when someone knocked on my front door. _

_Who could it be now?_

_I open the door to reveal..._

"_Bianca? What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" I ask her, frightened of her at the moment. _

**SONNY'S POV**

"Puh-lease, I'm not answer that! The real question here is what were you doing with my man?" She interrogated me, coming closer into my apartment.

I start to step back, knocking down my bag.

"I don't have to answer anything you ask me. Now, how do you know where I live?" I ask her, for the second time.

"Let's just say, having your dad as the boss, you can find out any information you want." She replied.

"What? You're Mr Condor's daughter?" I ask, shocked.

"I don't have to answer anything from you. So why were you with my man?" She asks me again.

Time to act confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bianca." I say, standing my ground.

"Oh, pfft, don't think I didn't see you with him before at the studio." She tells me.

"What are you talking about? We were fighting in the commissary, I didn't do anything wrong," I tell her.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about after that." She uttered.

Nothing happened after that, he only came to my dressing room and she wasn't the- realization hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"_You _were in the vents? Weren't you?" I ask, so that's why I heard that rattle up in the vents before.

"Good job Sherlock! Well, duh. We don't all own an Invisibility Cloak like Harry Potter," She explains. God, I hope she's not serious about the Invisibility Cloak thing, because if she actually does think that, she really may need help.

"Okay, fine, I was with Chad, but we didn't do anything. _You _would know. You were the one spying on us!" I tell her matter-of-factly.

"I know that, but Sonny I know you like him." What, I don't like Chad.

"I absolutely do **not **like Chad," I retorted. I _love _him.

"Sonny, I'm warning you once Sonny. STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN!" She yells at me. God, I hope my mum didn't hear that.

"I'm not staying away from _your man _Bianca, because I was never trying to 'stay' with him." I try to explain it to her in a way she might understand.

"I'm serious Sonny! You try to take him from me and you'll be walking around blind for a week! He is **mine**. One day we will have three beautiful children, Mackenzie, Dylan and Rachel." Wow, not I'm 100% sure she needs help. Three children with Chad? If only I had this on tape, Chad would freak. I know how he gets over over-obsessive fans.

I couldn't even talk I was speechless.

"Bye Sonny." She tells me, starting walk away. But she turns back, "Oh and if you even think about telling anyone about this, you **will **be blind for_ two weeks_. Well, bye then, sleep well." She says to me.

If I wasn't worried about her now, I now am.

I quickly lock the door and begin to sit on the couch.

".god." I say aloud, to myself.

But before I sit down on the couch, I see my bag on the floor and pick it up. As I pick it up, I notice my cell phone was on voice record. It didn't record our conversation, did it?

I quickly open the last recorded file and what do you know, my phone recorded the whole thing. This could be very convenient to me.

Oh well, I'm not going to worry about it now. I've got to go to sleep and get up early tomorrow.

I finally get into bed, able to relax. I quickly drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**CHAD'S POV **

"Crap! I'm going to be late." I tell myself, as I look at my clock.

I hurriedly get dressed into my _Mackenzie Falls _outfit and drive off to the studio.

When I get to the studio I see Sonny heading off to the _So Random! _set.

As I see Sonny, I can't help but think what she told me about her mothers thoughts of me. Does she really hate me? Huh, well I guess, like mother like daughter. Does the hatred of me run in her family genes or something?

When I got to my studio I see Bianca. Oh no! I totally spaced about our date last night. I couldn't even sleep properly thinking about how Sonny's mum hates me.

She starts to approach. What the hell am I supposed to tell her?

"Hey Chad, I'm sorry about last night. I had some people I was sick last night. But I'm all better now," Bianca explained. Oh thank god!

"That's okay Bianca, I was going to text you saying that my parents came to visit for a short one-night visit before they head off to Paris. But I left my phone in my dressing room." I lie to her.

"But your phone is in your left hand." She responds. Oh-oh.

"I got to the studio earlier and got my phone and then I went somewhere." I lie yet again.

"Oh okay," was all she responded.

**BIANCA'S POV**

He better not have been with _Little Miss Sonshine. _Because if he was with her, well then, I might just have to pay her a visit. I decide to ask him. If he was at _Chuckle City _he would have tell me.

"Chad, where were you?" I asked him, nonchalantly.

"I went to my car, I had to get my phone charger, to charge my phone." She replied.

"Oh, okay." Hrrrmmm, I have a plan. "Hey Chad, can I borrow your charger after you, I kind of left mine at home and my Iphone only has 20% battery?" I ask him.

"Sure," he said.

YES! I'm going to go to that spy place I always go past on the way home and get a bug put into it so I can get all his information sent to my phone via bluetooth the next time he charges his phone.

"Actually you can use it now, my phone still has enough charge to wait for your's to be done. Let me just go to my dressing room for a second." She tells me, walking to his dressing room.

Yes, my plan just keeps getting better and better.

**SONNY'S POV**

I'm currently in my dressing room, thinking of what Bianca told me last night. I can't wait until Tawni gets here.

Oh, whatever, I'm just going to text her.

**Tawni, when you getting here, I need to tell you something. - Sonny.**

**Did something happen after the thing with Chad. I'm passing the set right now. - Tawni.**

**Yes actually it did. Remember the rattling, well I found out who it was. - Sonny.**

**I can't wait to find out. I'm just around the corner. -Tawni.**

Oh thankgod.

The dressing room door on Tawni's side opens and Tawni comes in.

"So Sonny, what was it you wanted to tell me and who was in the vent?" Tawni asks me excitedly.

"It was Chad's new girlfriend, Bianca." I tell her.

"WHAT! She was spying on you and Chad?" Tawni yells.

"Yeah, she came to my house and threatened me," I begin to explain.

"WHAT! Start from the begging." She told me.

"Well after Chad drove off I went back to my apartment and got into bed when someone knocked on the door. I went to open it and I got freaked out and said, _"Bianca? What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" _Actually I have the whole thing on tape. Her reply to my question frightened me so I stepped back and I accidentally stepped back and knocked down my bag, which contained my phone and it recorded the whole conversation. Here it is." I say to her, getting my phone from my bag.

I turn on the recording and we listen to the whole conversation, Tawni's eyes bulging at some parts. Finally the recording finishes with me saying Oh my god.

Tawni looks like she's about to explode.

"WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS! SHE CANNOT SAY THOSE THINGS TO YOU! YOU CAN EASILY SHOW CHAD AND HE'LL GET REALLY FREAKED OUT. YOU CAN ALSO SHOW MR CONDOR AND SHE'LL BE KICKED OFF OF _MACKENZIE FALLS_! SERIOUSLY WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? THREATENING YOU LIKE THAT! I'M GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE TALK WITH HER!" Tawni yells, really fired up.

"Tawni you can't you heard what she said in there, she said, _"Let's just say, having your dad as the boss, you can find out any information you want." _That could only mean Mr. Condor is her father." I explain to Tawni.

Tawni then explodes into a fit of giggles. She finally stops after a minute or so.

"You actually believed her? She isn't the daughter of Mr. Condor. Her dad is the chief of police at the police department. I saw her dropping off her dad 3 days ago there and telling him, _"Goodbye dad." _So you don't have to worry about her being Mr. Condor's daughter." Tawni clarified for me. Relief swept over me at that moment.

"Oh thank god! I was so worried she would get me fired from _So Random!_" I stated to Tawni.

"Girl, don't worry, but if I was you, I would wait until she's just about to do something, then show Mr. Condor. And don't worry I won't yell at her. Yet." Tawni speaks to me reassuringly.

"Thanks Tawn. Now lets go! Rehearsal's start in 20 minutes." I utter as we both walk out of our dressing room.

**CHAD'S POV**

Okay, where are my box of extra chargers. I look around my dressing room, unable to detect the box. My eyes scan over to my open closet where I see the box.

I walk over to the box and pull out an already unpacked charger. Gosh, this charger is starting to break, the white plastic is starting to come off. Oh well, I'll throw it away when Bianca's done with it.

I grab my phone and plug it into a ready charger next to an outlet and let it recharge. It actually was about to die.

I walk out of my dressing room, closing the door behind me, handing my charger to Bianca who has been waiting patiently this whole time.

"Here you go Bianca, I'm sorry it's half broken." I tell her.

"It's okay. Hey when do we start filming?" She asks me.

"Umm, well it's 9am right now so in about an hour and a half." I informed her.

"Great," she says as she runs out of the studio. Whatever she's going to do with that charger I don't really care, I have about 10 spares.

**BIANCA'S POV **

I enter the spy shop and ask the guy at the front if he could put in the bug that I wanted and he told me he could. Thank god. I had to wait 40 minutes for him to finish though.

40 minutes went by and the guy was finally done. The bug cost me a $100 dollars but it was so worth it.

I arrive back at Condor Studios with 30 minutes to spare. Made it back on time and with time to spare, I'm on a roll today.

I head to Chad's dressing room, to give him his now-bugged Iphone charger.

When he finally opens the door, I hand him the charger.

"Here you go Chad, I didn't want your phone to die you can have it." I tell him smiling.

"Oh thanks," he says politely. He closes his dressing room door and goes back to doing whatever he was doing.

**CHAD'S POV**

I throw the charger that Bianca used into the bin and head off to my private toilet. I got a pinball machine in it a week ago and I want to break my current highscore.

After getting a new highscore in pinball I walk over to the set and start filming. My first scene was with Bianca, who played Whitney.

"_Whitney we can't be together. As much as I want to be with you I can't. We're from competing watering companies." _

"_But Mackenzie, they don't even sell my families water here."_

"_That still doesn't mean people won't talk. I'm sorry Whitney."_

"That was great Chad and Bianca. Chad you can have your break now, you don't need to show up back for filming for at least another 2 hours. But Bianca, you have more scenes to shoot coming up." Dave tells us both.

YES! 2 hour break. I think I'll just go and grab me a steak and eat then I'll go visit Sonny and annoy her. God I love to annoy her; it's an excuse to talk to her.

I walk over to the commissary and grab my steak from Brenda.

After finishing my steak, I go head over to the _So Random! _set to annoy Sonny.

**SONNY'S POV**

It's 11:15 and we finally finish rehearsal's, time for lunch!

I head back to the dressing room I share with Tawni, telling Tawni I'll catch up with her at the commissary, I just have to go to our dressing room for something.

I get to the dressing room and change out of my _Sicky Vicky _costume and am about to leave to the commissary. But when I open the door, it reveals no other than _Chad Dylan Cooper_.

"Chad, what do you want?" I ask him, trying to sound annoyed rather than excited.

He freezes. Oh no, not again!

"Chad I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything about my mother hating you. I'm really sorry!" I tell him, truly sorry. I really shouldn't have mentioned it.

"What? Oh yeah Sonny don't worry about it." He tells me. PHEW! At least he doesn't look like he worries about my mum not exactly liking him.

"Oh thank you Chad," I say, quickly hugging him. But I almost immediately pull back, remembering the threat Bianca gave me.

"Hey Chad, I've got to go. Bye," I tell him hurriedly, walking away very quickly.

**CHAD'S POV **

Great, just great! Sonny just left. Now what am I supposed to do for another hour?

I'll just head back to _Mackenzie Falls. _

I get back to the _Mackenzie Falls _set and see Bianca isn't performing a scene. I'll just head to her dressing room and hang out for a bit with her.

I knock the door twice before she lets me in.

"Hey Chaaaaad," she replies, flirting.

Okay, that totally doesn't work. It would sound much better if Sonny was saying it. Sonny would say it so cute. Stupid cute.

"Hey Bianca, I just came over wondering if you want to go out tonight at 7?" I ask her.

"Sure, I'd love to. Where are we going?" She inquires.

"We're going to this Italian restaurant I know, but don't worry, I'm picking you up in my limo?" I tell her winking. "So you want to hang out now?" I asked of her.

"Sure, but I was just about to go to the commissary and grab some food to eat really quickly. You want to join?" She asks me.

"Sure," was all I responded with. Maybe I'll get to see Sonny.

As we got to the commissary I saw the _Randoms _all sitting at a table eating the gunk that Brenda serves to everyone else.

While Bianca is eating her steak, I start up a conversation with her.

"So Bianca, you excited for the first episode of _Mackenzie Falls _to air tonight, well the first one that includes you?" I ask, starting up the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm so excited. I just want to see how well I acted." She responded.

"I'm sure you did great. You think the episodes going to be awesome?" I ask yet another question. Why wouldn't it be? I, _Chad Dylan Cooper_, am in it. So it will be great, like always.

"Well of course. The plot line is awesome and it's full of the best actors in Hollywood." Wow, I'm liking Bianca better and better. But not as much as I like Sonny. Scratch that, I love Sonny.

We sat in silence for 5 minutes until she was finally finished. We stood up and walked off back to the _Mackenzie Falls _set, with ten minutes to spare.

Sonny left with the _Randoms _a while back. The commissary was practically empty by now. Except for a few stage hands from some of the shows like, _Hoosier Girl, Tween Gladiators _and _Meal or no Meal. _

**SONNY'S POV**

When we finished rehearsal's we got an additional 1 hour break in order to prepare for tonights show.

After tonights show was done, Zora closed us out and we all left for _Pizza Night_, which we have after every show.

"Tonights show was awesome, can't wait for next weeks sketch where we perform the next _Mackenzie Stalls _sketch." I share with my cast.

Once we all finished our pizza, we got up left a tip and went our separate ways.

When I got home, I went straight to bed and fell straight to sleep.

_** The next morning **_

It is currently 5am and I am really tired, yet wide awake at the same time. How strange. I wish I could be sleeping but I can't since mums plane leaves in one hour and she has to get ready for her flight.

When her plane finally left I headed back home. I hailed a taxi. It was already around 6 in the morning. I had 2 hours until I had to be at the studios.

I got home at 7:30 in the morning. I would've arrived home earlier if it wasn't for the traffic. I was left with about 10 minutes to get organized, since I like to arrive at Condor Studios earlier than I should.

I gathered all my things and left the house, banging the house as I went. I got down to my car, I searched for my keys in my bag. I couldn't find them anywhere!

Oh no! I left them in my bedroom. My key chain has both my car keys and my house keys on it.

Mum was right, I definitely am not laughing now that it has happened to me.

How was I going to get to the Studios?

Where was I going to stay for 3 days?

I suddenly get a text.

**Sonny, I'm sorry but I have to stay here a week. Hope you'll be okay. - Mum.**

Correction, where was I going to stay for _a week?_


	6. i'm sorry

**Hey everyone **

**I know you are all expecting a new chapter, but I'm actually gone somewhere and I won't be able to update til the day after tomorrow, but dw, I'm bringing my laptop so I can write lots of chapters that I'll put up when I get back.**

**Love you all. **


	7. Finding a place to stay and a movie

**Sorry for not updating as quick as I normally do everyone. My trip was extended until today. Also, I don't own Sonny With a Chance, only this story and any added character(s). **

_previously on sonny with a chance of jealousy -_

_I gathered all my things and left the house, banging the house as I went. I got down to my car, I searched for my keys in my bag. I couldn't find them anywhere!_

_Oh no! I left them in my bedroom. My key chain has both my car keys and my house keys on it._

_Mum was right, I definitely am not laughing now that it has happened to me. _

_How was I going to get to the Studios?_

_Where was I going to stay for 3 days?_

_I suddenly get a text._

_**Sonny, I'm sorry but I have to stay here a week. Hope you'll be okay. - Mum.**_

_Correction, where was I going to stay for a week?_

**SONNY'S POV**

Luckily I have loose change in my purse, so I bought a bus card.

I arrived at Condor Studios five minutes before I should actually be here.

As much as I didn't want it to, the day went by really quickly until it was 5 in the afternoon.

I walked back to mine and Tawni's dressing room.

Hey Tawni, can I stay at your house for a week? My mum left for a week and I don't want to be alone." I tell Tawni, too ashamed to tell her the truth.

"Aw Sonny, I'm so sorry, but my aunt is over for two weeks and the spare bedroom is gone. I really am sorry, I wish I could have helped." She responds, getting up from her chair next to her vanity and leaving the dressing room. She suddenly turns around. "Why not ask Zora?" She said.

Yeah, Zora, why didn't I think of that?

I catch up to Zora just as she is leaving the set.

"Hey Zora, can I stay at your place for a week, until my mum comes back?" I ask, pleadingly.

"Sonny, I'd really love to, but all rooms at my house are taken by my other siblings. I'm sorry." Zora explains, leaving me in the studio by myself. Next I decide to ask Nico and Grady. I go over to their dressing room but they've already left. Great! Now what am I supposed to do.

I quietly walk out of the _So Random! _studio.

I just sit down, leaning my head against a wall, looking glum, not wanting to leave until I needed to.

As I sit down, I cough. Oh no, I think I might be coming down with something. I hope not.

**CHAD'S POV**

I'm the last to leave from my cast, as usual. I start to walk out of Condor Studios when I see Sonny sitting down, looking really downhearted. A frown forms at the sight of her glum.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" I call out to her as I walk to her.

"Nothing." She responds, looking away.

"Sonny, please tell me what's going on. Please?" I plead with her. "Why you at the studio at this time?"

Sonny looks at me and after a few seconds finally answers me.

"My mum's gone for the week to Florida and I accidentally left both my car keys and my house inside of my apartment." She tells me, in a daze.

My poor _Sonshine _has no where to stay.

"I've asked all my cast, but they either have guests, a full house or they already left. I'll just have to get a room at a hotel or something. But all the places close to the studios are way to over my budget," She continues, still in her cute daze. Stupid cute.

I'll just ask her to stay with me.

**SONNY'S POV **

"Sonny, please tell me what's going on. Please?" He pleaded me, looking me straight in the eyes, strangely both of his eyes sparkling. "Why you at the studio at this time?"

I stare into his eyes, responding in a daze.

"My mum's gone for the week to Florida and I accidentally left both my car keys and my house inside of my apartment." I tell him, still in a weird daze.

"I've asked all my cast, but they either have guests, a full house or they already left. I'll just have to get a room at a hotel or something. But, all the places close to the studios are way to over my budget," I continue telling him my misfortune.

Wow, his eyes can get me to admit anything.

"Sonny, why don't you just stay with me for the week?" Chad asked me.

"Really, I wouldn't be imposing on anything would I?" I inquire.

"No, of course not Sonny, trust me. Come on, I'll take you to my car." He says, leading me out of the door.

When we get to his car, I freeze. What if Bianca sees me?

"Hey Chad, did everyone else from _Mackenzie Falls _already leave?" I ask him coolly.

"Yeah, they all left over an hour ago." He responded.

Phew. I feel like a huge weight has just been lifted off my shoulders.

We both hop into Chad's car and drive off towards his house.

When we get there I am surprised by the appearance of his house. It was **HUGE**. It was a double story and it was way longer than 2 mansions, and grander.

"Chad, how much people do you have in your family? You're house is enormous." I ask Chad rhetorically, enchanted by his house.

"It's just me, my mum and my dad. All the other rooms are guest rooms." He clarified to me.

"How much guest rooms do you have? 10?" I ask sarcastically, giggling.

"No, not 10." He answers me. Wow, I thought so. "Don't be silly, we have 20." He tells me, leading me to the door. WHAT? Twenty? His house must be huge from the inside...

"Chad, aren't your parents going to be anxious about me being here for a week?" I ask him, nervous myself.

"No, they're never in. They have houses all over the world. They always swap from house to house. I don't think they've been in one place for more than a year, except when I was begun acting. They stayed with me in this house for about a year and a half, then they headed of to the Hampton's. So don't worry about them dropping in. Well I'm sorry but I have a date at 7 and it's already 6, so I have 1 hour to get ready. Your room is the one, umm, up the stairs, the 2nd to the left." He explained it to me, leading me up the 3rd set f stairs. "You're room is right next to mine. I think you'll like your room," he tells me winking, before going into his room to get ready for his date with _Bianca. _

I open the door and look into the room I'll be staying in for a week.

For the moment all I can do is lean against the door and slide down to the floor.

Gulp. I'm going to stay with the guy that I have feelings for, by ourselves, for a week. This should end well.

Half an hour passes before I finally look up and familiarize myself with the room. It's huge! I think it's bigger than my whole apartment! But, I love it! The walls are a nice yellow, with a white bed centered against the wall, with classical style furniture to match. Just my style. As I'm looking around I walk to the HUGE window in my room and look out at the view.

I stand there, my mouth hanging wide open.

In front of me is the most wonderful view I have ever seen.

I felt like I was looking outside the window of a country club and not a guest room at Chad's mega-mansion.

I spent 15 minutes looking out the window, when I heard Chad leaving for his date- probably in a limo.

That's when my phone went off - it was Tawni. **(**A/N:sonny_tawni._**)**

"Hey Tawn, what's up?"

"_Sonny, how you doing? Found anywhere to stay?"_

"As a matter of fact, I have?"

"_Where? Did Zora say you can stay at her place? Nico? Grady?"_

"Let's just say I don't want Bianca to know where I'm staying this week."

"_Really Sonny? You must feel good, staying with your crush's place. Aren't you worried Chad's listening in to this conversation?"_

"No, he just left for a date with Bianca, I think he's picking her up or something."

"_What if Chad's brings Bianca over?" _

"Oh no! I didn't think about that! You heard what she said to me. If she finds out that I'm staying over at his house, I'm not going to be able to see! Tawni what do I do?" 

"_Calm down, after this phone call just text him not to tell her your staying at his house. But Sonny, I actually, do have to go. My aunt wants to swap clothes. Bye Sonny."_

"Okay Tawni, bye. I hope Bianca doesn't end up coming here."

After my conversation with Tawni I decided to text Chad. Gosh, I really hope he's not with Bianca.

**Hey Chad, don't mention to Bianca at all that I'm staying here. Ok? Thanks. Pretend this text is from your mum. - Sonny.**

**CHAD'S POV**

I was in the car with Bianca, just pulling up to the restaurant and that's when my phone went off.

**Hey Chad, don't mention to Bianca at all that I'm staying here. Ok? Thanks. Pretend this text is from your mum. - Sonny.**

Why wouldn't she want Bianca to know? Why would I even tell Bianca. Why do I have to pretend that my mum's texting me? Oh well. I'll play along. I'm sure she'll tell me later.

I waited until we were seated to text her back.

**Hey Sonny, why? and why do I have to pretend I'm texting my mum? I'll play along. But, you have to tell me later. **

"Chad, who was that?" Bianca asked me. Oh. I see why Sonny wants me to pretend I'm texting my mum.

"It was my mum, she texted me asking if I could make it to some event they're holding in like a months time because it's easier to text me rather than to send me an R.S.V.P." I reply, almost instantaneously.

"Oh ok," Bianca said.

Wow, she believed me. And then my phone went off again.

**Sorry Chad, I can't exactly tell you. But thanks for playing along. Also, please don't bring her back to your place. Now pretend your mum said something she called you when you were 5. Like, umm, Chaddykins :P - Sonny. **

This made me laugh. She was spot on. Even when she says it through a text message she sounds cute. Stupid cute.

"What is it now Chad?" Bianca asked me. Oh god, she is sooo intrusive. I can't wait to break-up with Bianca. Why can't Sonny hurry up and be jealous already?

**BIANCA'S POV**

I'm having a great dinner with Chad, but his phone won't stop going off. I hope it's not _Little Miss Sonshine._ Not on my account, but hers. I'm pretty sure she wants to get through the week being able to see.

"Chad, who was that?" I ask him, hoping not to sound too clingy.

"It was my mum, she texted me asking if I could make it to some event they're holding in like a months time because it's easier to text me rather than to send me an R.S.V.P." Chad replies.

Hrm. Well he's telling the truth. It's a good thing I'm an actor, I can tell if someone's lying.

"Oh ok," I told him.

After our great dinner, we hop back into his limo. It's already 10. Wow, the time flies when your having fun.

Now time to have some more fun.

"Chad, do you want to go back to your place?" I ask him, trying not to sound desparate. I mean, hell-o, this is _Chad Dylan Cooper _I'm talking about. Which girl wouldn't ask him what I just asked him?

**CHAD'S POV**

Oh god. I can't believe Bianca just imposed that. Ew. Why would I even want to do that with her. Plus, Sonny told me not to bring he back to my place.

Luckily I already texted my limo driver to go straight to her house during our date.

"Nah, it's alright. We both havefilming tomorrow and I think I caught something, " I tell her, pretending to clear my throat.

When I finally got home, I went to Sonny's room to see if she actually wanted to tell me what was with the texts.

But as I enter her room I see her asleep on the bed.

She looks so adorable and peaceful when she's asleep.

I quietly shut the door and go into my room and get changed into my pj's and fall asleep not long after.

**SONNY'S POV**

I wake up in the morning with an enormous headache. It hurts really bad. I don't think I can go to work today.

I walk down the stairs in the clothes I had on last night. Chad's already downstairs sitting by the TV.

"Hey Chad, something wrong?" I ask him, he's wearing his robe and he doesn't look that good either.

"I think I'm sick. I woke up with a huge headache." Chad explains to me. What a coincidence. I try to hold in giggles, but I couldn't hold the giggles in.

"What's so funny about me possibly being sick, Sonny?" He asks me, sending me daggers through his eyes.

"Oh, it's just that I also woke up with a bad headache. I think we might have the same thing Chad. I'm going to call in sick today." I tell Chad, walking back up to my room, grabbing my phone from the bedside table I left it on last night.

I decide to ring Mr Condor instead of Marshall.

"**Hello Mr Condor, this is Sonny Monroe, I'm feeling sick today, I've been coughing and I have a bad headache sir." **

"I'm sorry to hear that Sonny. Have a good rest and I'm hoping you'll be able to return to work tomorrow."

"**Yes, I'll try sir. Have a good day sir. Bye."**

"Yes, you too Sonny, feel well. Goodbye now."

Well, that was easy. Mr. Condor is much nicer in person.

I walk back down the stairs and into the living room, hearing Chad on the phone.

"_Yes Mr. Condor, I'll try to get better soon, bye." _

"Chad, won't Mr. Condor be suspicious that we're both sick?" I ask him worriedly.

"No he won't. I told him to tell Dave to tell Bianca I'm sorry I can't make our lunch date at the cafeteria. So he won't suspect that we're together." I told me in that tone that people use when they say something really obvious. But, Chad's idea does have some draw backs. One of them being that Bianca, being her possessive self, will mostly likely come to Chad's house.

"CHAD ARE YOU INSANE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" I yell at him questioningly.

"What did I do?" Chad answered my question with another question.

"What did you do? You now possibly caused Bianca to come here during your lunch break! If she comes here I'm going to have to find a place to hide." I tell him, already thinking of places I could hide.

"I'm sorry Sonny. But you can always hide out in your room. And can you please not yell that loud. I think my headache is worsening." Chad tells me, looking straight into my eyes. Aww, he is so cute when he is sick! He just looks sooooo adorable.

"I'm sorry Chad," I tell him, feeling truly sorry. "Chad, what do you want to do now? I'm really bored." I whine.

"Come on, we'll watch a movie, the theatre room is being renovated so we'll just have to settle for the main living room." He explains to me.

**CHAD'S POV**

I still don't understand why Sonny doesn't want to be around Bianca. Maybe she's jealous. Gee, I wish she was, then I could finally dump Bianca.

15 minutes later, we're all set and I let Sonny pick the movie, which means she chose a really girl, sentimental movie. She ended up choosing, _The Notebook_.

Finally the movie finished with the last scene, and by now Sonny has been balling her eyes out crying. She's been crying for the last 10 minutes. And for the past 10 minutes I have been comforting her with a hug.

Sonny suddenly looked up into my eyes.

We sat there for 5 minutes, staring into each other's eyes, mesmerized by one another.

I start to slowly lean in and so does Sonny. Every second we get closer and closer, our lips are about to touch and...


	8. An unwanted guest and a warning

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INCORPORATED WITH SONNY WITH A CHANCE ONLY THE PLOT LINE AND THE ADDED EXTRA CHARACTER(S).**

_previously on sonny with a chance of jealousy -_

_I still don't understand why Sonny doesn't want to be around Bianca. Maybe she's jealous. Gee, I wish she was, then I could finally dump Bianca. _

_15 minutes later, we're all set and I let Sonny pick the movie, which means she chose a really girl, sentimental movie. She ended up choosing, The Notebook. _

_Finally the movie finished with the last scene, and by now Sonny has been balling her eyes out crying. She's been crying for the last 10 minutes. And for the past 10 minutes I have been comforting her with a hug._

_Sonny suddenly looked up into my eyes. _

_We sat there for 5 minutes, staring into each other's eyes, mesmerized by one another. _

_I start to slowly lean in and so does Sonny. Every second we get closer and closer, our lips are about to touch and..._

_..._then the I hear a knock at the door. This sudden action causes me and Sonny to pull apart.

"CHAD! I KNOW YOU'RE HOME. IT'S ME, BIANCA." I heard Bianca yell. Oh great, just what I need right now. Just when I was having the perfect moment with Sonny. How did she even get my address?

I go to the door, gesturing with my hands to Sonny for her to find a place to hide.

I open the door, just enough so Bianca can't see inside.

"Hey Bianca, what's *COUGH* up?" I ask her.

"I just came to visit my Chaddykins," she says in a flirty way. "Maybe I can cheer you up in some way," she tells me, giving me a hint of what she really wants. It took me a while to understand her words. I cough, once again. Great, now I'm getting even more sick. And I'm not talking about my worsening cough.

I decide to play dumb.

"What ever do you mean?" I question her. God, I hope it's not what I think she wants.

**SONNY'S POV**

Wow, Chad and I were about to kiss right before someone knocked on the door. Guess who it was? That's right, you guessed it, Bianca. Of all the people?

Chad signals for me to quickly find a place to hide.

I instinctively run up the 3rd set of stairs and up to the room opposite of the stairs.

I enter the room and realize it's Chad's. Oh no. I can't stay in here. Chad will murder me for sure. But, I can't run into my room either, Bianca might see me.

As I'm looking around his room for a place to hide I notice that he sure does have a lot of _Mackenzie Falls _posters. Wow, he's even more conceited then I thought.

Yes, I found a closet!

I open the closet and it is the biggest closet I have ever seen! His closet is twice the size of my room and twice the size of my kitchen, put together!

At least I'll have some room and I won't be cramped into a corner. Huh, that reminds me, I haven't even looked at my closet. Not that there'd be any of my clothes in there. Hrrmm, maybe tomorrow I'll pack some things from work and bring them over. I'm sure Chad wouldn't mind.

I'm looking around the room and I see _So Random! _posters all over the walls of his oversized closet.

Wow, who knew he was a secret _So Random! _fan. This is really good black mail!

His normal non-Mackenzie Falls clothes look really stylish. Well, he does get payed a lot, but I never thought this much and to also afford extra houses in which his parents mostly stay at. How much does he get payed from the studio every year?

That's when his bedroom door opens.

Oh ew. Please please please don't be in here, please please please.

"Oh Chad, I'm sure you want me to make you feel better," I hear Bianca tell him in a flirty tone.

Oh my god. I am going to have nightmares about this. I'm not going to be able to sleep. I'm going to need to get my ears surgically removed! Please say no Chad, please say no! Oh, who am I kidding, I know Chad's not going to object. If only I had some ear plugs.

"Bianca we can't do this now. My maid might catch us," Chad replies. Oh so he has the decency to not do it near his maid who might be on the other side of the house. But, he doesn't have the decency to not do it near me.

**CHAD'S POV**

Wow, this girl can't take no as answer can she. Can't she see I'm sick. I just don't see Bianca in that way. Also, Sonny will murder me if I do anything while she is staying here. I have to think of something that will get her out of here.

Bianca walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Umm, Bianca, I've been throwing up all over this shirt today." I tell her hoping that she will get off of me.

Success, she flinches away.

Playing on with the act, I walk to my closet.

Once I get in I see Sonny in there. What is she doing in my closet, which is adjoined to my room? Oh, I'm going to have to have a little talk with my _Sonshine _about the privacy of my room _after_ Bianca leaves. Which I hope she will be leaving very, very, soon.

She notices me when she turns around and she senses that she's in trouble but she's looking at me angrily also. Why? What did I do? Looks like I'm the one who will be getting a little talk. Great.

I need to get changed but I can't tell Sonny to turn around because Bianca will hear us and he might suspect the complete opposite of what is actually going on.

So I decided to change my shirt right in front of Sonny.

When I took my shirt off I saw her staring at my Chabs, her eyes popping out.

I smirk, oh I'm going to make fun of her because of this later, after Bianca leaves.

After putting on a new shirt and throwing my "dirty" one away on the floor, I went out of my closet and came face to face with Bianca. Oh joy.

Time to get her out of my house. Hooray!

"Bianca, I really need my rest, I'll see you tomorrow at the studios." I say to her. Looks like she's not budging. She makes everything so impossible! "Maybe we can have a lunch date tomorrow also." I tell her, hoping she'll leave now.

"Okay Chad." She tells me, getting out of my room and going down the stairs.

I open the door for her and she finally leaves. FINALLY!

**BIANCA'S POV**

I don't understand why Chad didn't want me? I heard he sleeps with all his girlfriends, why not me? I just gave myself to him, and he didn't even try to give in. I haven't even kissed him yet! Why is he holding back?

I will get him to perform one way or the other. If I find out that he doesn't want to do it because of something else, oh something _will _happen.

**SONNY'S POV**

Bianca finally agreed to go back to the studios. Thank god for that.

I'm just going to wait in Chad's oversized closet, just in case.

I thought I was going to need to have a little talk with Chad about what he does when people are staying over at his house. He looked really mad about the fact that I was in his room, let alone his closet, with his secret _So Random! _posters. I think he forgot about that.

Oh my god! His abs were so hot! He had a very, very, very, very noticeable six-pack. I swear my eyes popped out at the sight of them.

I hope Chad forgot about me because I really don't want to hear his whole "speech" about the privacy of his room.

"SONNY! I know you're in my closet! Come out now!" Chad suddenly shouted out to me. Dang.

I head out of his closet, putting on my puppy dog face.

"Yes Chad?" I ask him, acting sad.

**CHAD'S POV**

Sonny comes out of my closet all sad. Aww, she looks so cute when she's sad. However, I have to maintain my level of fake-anger.

"Yes Chad?" Sonny asks me nicely. She is just so adorable.

"Can I see you downstairs for a moment?" I ask of her, nicely.

We walk down the stairs and into the living room.

"Sonny, what were you doing in my closet?" I question her, my voice rising slightly.

"I'm sorry Chad! It's just that, when I heard Bianca's voice I got really freaked out and then you were signaling for me to hide and then I ran up the 3rd set of stairs and ran straight into the room opposite of the stairs and when I noticed it was your room I couldn't go into my room because Bianca might have seen me. Then I saw your closet, so I went inside. I'm sorry Chad." She responds, rushing out all the words. Wow, I'm surprised she's not out of breath right about now.

"Sonny, it's okay," I tell her. Everything's okay, so long she didn't see my _So Random! _posters. "But, there is a consequence." I smirk. This should be very entertaining and fun for me. "I'm thinking along the lines of..." slavery? being my own personal maid? a kiss? I like all of the above.

"So Chad, I saw the _So Random! _posters," Sonny smirkingly replied, folding her arms across her chest. Crap.

"You know, on second thought, who cares about a silly little consequence," I rush out of the room, making my way to the 3rd staircase and running up them, my head thrumming like never before. Ouch.

I then ran into the 2nd floor living room and dropped onto the couch, pretending to have fallen asleep. I don't think this is going to work. I might as well try though.

About one minute after landing on the 2nd floor living room couch, I hear footsteps coming near. I closed my eyes shut.

"Chad I know you're awake." I heard Sonny reply to my "sleeping" form on the couch.

But I am not going to give in that easily. Nothing she says can get me to "wake up." Nothing I say, nothing!

"Oh, he's sleeping. Oh, thank god! If he was awake, he'd make me watch _Mackenzie Falls_. I seriously don't know what people see in that snooty drama show! Greatest actor of our generation? Please. Zac Efron is the greatest actor of our generation," Sonny whisper-yelled. No one says that about _Mackenzie Falls. _Also, no one says can imply something like that towards Zac Efron. He is the WORST ACTOR OF OUR GENERATION!

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" I open my eyes to reveal an annoying looking Sonny. "Hehe, oops," I tell her childishly.

" 'Hehe, oops' is right Chad. Did you even stop and think about me Chad? Why did you bring her up to your bedroom? How could you?" Sonny asked me, fuming.

"Woah, hold up. One question at a time. First, yes I did. Second, I didn't she brought me up through the stairs somehow. Third, I didn't, she forced it upon me." I tried to explain to her, as I stood up.

"Do you really think I'm going to believe you about thinking of me during the whole thing with Bianca earlier? Well, you should have stopped her. That was the most horrible time of my life! Also, you had the decency to think about your maid catching you in the act! BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO THINK OF ME! HOW COULD YOU? DIDN'T YOU THINK OF THE FACTOR THAT I MIGHT BE SOMEWHERE NEAR? NO, I DON'T THINK SO!" Sonny yells at me, fuming, whilst walking out of the 2nd floor living room. I wonder how she knew where to go. It's not that hard since it's the only open living space on the second floor every other room has a door to enter through.

I can't believe Sonny got really mad at what I did. She didn't even give me a chance to explain. Urghh! I don't think this whole dating Bianca thing is making Sonny jealous.

**SONNY'S POV**

I walk into my room for the week and lock the door behind me.

Urghh! Chad is so annoying! I can't believe he wasn't even courteous enough to not do things with other girls around me. But, I can't just tell him that Bianca is making me jealous. First, he'll probably laugh. Second, Bianca will literally torture me if I try to steal her "husband" away from her. Third, I really don't think Tawni was right about Chad liking me, because if he does actually like me, he wouldn't date Bianca and practically do it with her!

Urgghh! This is making me so mad! I'm just going to text Tawni.

**Hey Tawn, I don't think Chad likes me. He is a big jerk! - Sonny**

**Of course he likes you Sonny. - Tawni**

**Then why is he going out with Bianca, it's just so frustrating! - Sonny**

**Sonny, he's obviously doing it to make you jealous. Which is apparently working. - Tawni**

**Wow! Tawni you knoe me so well! But, you won't think he likes me after I tell you what happened. - Sonny**

**What happened! I'm so happy I'm not in the rest of the sketches we're rehearsing at the moment. You're not here, so I can't rehearse them. - Tawni**

**Oh um ok, well Chad and I we're about to kiss. which I don't understand because he doesn't like me. But anyway, we were about 1cm apart and then we here a knock at the door. And guess who it was. None other than Bianca. We knew it was Bianca because she yelled to Chad from outside the door. So Chad signaled me to find a place to hide, so I went up the 3rd staircase and into the room opposite of the door. My room was the one next to it on the right, but at that time I was only thinking of hiding somewhere before Bianca spotted me. So as it happens, that room was Chad's. And boy does he have a lot of MF posters in his room. He is more of a conceited jerk than I thought. As I was looking around the room, I saw a closet and so I got in there. Tawni the closet was huge! Imagine my room doubled and my kitchen doubled and put them together, but it's a bit bigger. But, anyway as I was hiding Chad comes into his room, with Bianca. To cut things short, they were about to do it there and then. But then Chad tells her that his maid might catch them! Seriously? He was thinking about his maid and not me? His maid probably sees him come up to his room every night with a different girl than the previous night. I know that's a mean thing to say. But I just can't believe he didn't stop because of me, but his maid! And then we fought for a bit and I interrogated him about it. Then I retorted his answers and I got really angry so I walked out and went to my room and I locked the door and that's when I began to text you. - Sonny **

5 minutes passed and Tawni still hadn't replied. I wouldn't blame her, the text was massive!

**Wow, that's some weird sort of drama! i want to kill Bianca for imposing on your kiss! I am mentally killing her as you read :) That kiss just makes me more certain that he likes you. - Tawni**

**Tawni, you're wrong, he doesn't like me. - Sonny**

**Actually Sonny your absolutely right, I am wrong. - Tawni**

**What? You've never say that I am right, let alone say that you're wrong. Tawni are you sick as well? - Sonny**

**No Sonny, I am not sick. But you are right, he doesn't like you... - Tawni**

**Of course. Chad hates me. I know I'm right. - Sonny**

**...HE LOVES YOU! - Tawni**

**Oh, I'm just going to stop this now. - Sonny**

**Fine then Sonny, be like that. But you love him too. - Tawni**

I ignored the last past of Tawni's text.

**Oh by the way...Chad's a secret **_**So Random! **_**fan! :P - Sonny**

**Ahhahhahaha, I knew he didn't actually think our show was stupid! This is like the best thing I've heard the whole day! Other then you and Chad nearly kissing! - Tawni**

She has to bring it up again? I just got that kiss out of mine by telling her Chad is a secret _So Random! _fan. We just got caught in the moment. Nothing else.

Gosh, being sick has made me really tired, I better go take a nap.

I take one last look at my phone, to check the time and it's 1 o'clock.

Then I dropped onto my bed and fell asleep instantaneously.

**CHAD'S POV**

I can't believe Sonny really just stormed out. I tried to explain to her but she just wouldn't listen to me.

I really want to break up with Bianca, but I still think she might make Sonny jealous. Gosh, why can't Sonny just hurry-up and be jealous so then I can break up with Bianca and then we can date. Sonny is just perfect. Whereas Bianca is umm, what's the word? Tenacious, yes Chad Dylan Cooper knows big words, because I'm just so awesome.

Okay, just standing around here and thinking is really a weird thing to do. I better go to my room; to allow Sonny to cool off for a while.

This was like her second day at my house and she's already angry at me. I can just imagine what will happen by the end of the week then. All hell will break loose.

I fall onto my bed as soon as I enter my room as I am too tired and sick to do anything.

Within minutes I fall into a nice slumber.

**SONNY'S POV**

It is officially 5 o'clock and there is nothing to do. Stupid sick, just ruins all fun! To top it off I'm not even in my own home, I'm at Chad's. Though the bed in my room is really comfy. I can't believe I slept for 4 hours.

At least I feel a bit better. What am I going to do now? Oh, I know. I am going to explore the gigantic-chateau-looking house of Chad Dylan Cooper. I better check if he's asleep first, I don't want to see him at the moment.

I slowly open the door of my room and close it almost as subtly. I creak open his room's door.

I find him sleeping restlessly on his bed. Aww, he looks so adorable. He looks like an angel.

Luckily, I have my phone with me, so I take a quick picture.

Next I begin my exploration of the house.

I head downstairs and I go to the far right end of the house and begin my "tour" of his house.

I'm currently in the living room we were in before Bianca came over. First I open a door to reveal a HUGE kitchen, leading into the dining room. Opening the door again to reveal I'm at the back of the main living room.

I open the rest of the doors on the first floor to reveal nothing special.

I finished exploring the first floor in 20 minutes.

On the first floor Chad has, 4 living areas, 2 kitchens, 2 dining areas, 2 laundry areas, 4 bathrooms and 3 door entrances to the backyard.

I begin my second floor exploration at the first stairs.

I open the first door I see to reveal a room as big as Chad's. From the looks of the room, I'm guessing it's his parents room. I open the rest of the rooms, to reveal 2 toilets, a bathroom and 6 guest rooms.

I head downstairs and go up the 2nd staircase. This house is really weird. You can't access other parts of the second floor without going down the stairs and onto another stair case. But, it is kind of fun in a way.

The view from the top of the 2nd staircase revealed yet another set of 10 doors. The first door I opened revealed a room, that looked kind of like mine but set in a purple tone. I'm guessing that this might be an older sisters room of Chad's. The rest of the rooms were the exact same as the rooms from the 1st staircase. This section of the house was like an exact duplicate.

I head back down the stairs and I head up the 3rd staircase.

I already know what two of the doors reveal; Chad's room and my temporary room.

The other doors revealed, 4 additional guest bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 2 toilets and to the far side of this section of the house was the living room me and Chad argued in before.

As I was walking towards the stairs, I walked past a door I forgot to open.

I opened the door to reveal a computer room. Filled with 3 desktops and 5 laptops. Wow. What does Chad do with all these computers? I guess they keep them all here after they're done using them, so as not to misplace them somehow in this HUGE house.

I set my eyes on the one with the _Makenzie Falls _picture on it. That is definitely Chad's.

I want to see what he has on his laptop. I'll just finish exploring later.

I grab his laptop, well I'm assuming and it's also the only one that is a MacBook Pro and head off to my room.

When I enter his room I turn on his laptop.

I wait for it to start up and a screen comes up asking for a password. Dammit!

I click on the question mark. The hint tells me: Worst Comedy show and most hated actor. That was such an obvious question.

Even though he is a secret _So Random! _fan I know he probably put so random.

So I type in: SoRandomandZacEfron.

Success! It logs me in. Wow, the desktop loads up quickly. I open a folder entitled "CDC."

Inside it reveals a _So Random! _folder. Oh my god. He has the episodes on his laptop.

I open the _So Random! _folder and inside there are 2 sub-folders. Episodes and pictures.

Pictures? I wonder what kind of pictures the folder has.

Oh this is going to be extra good blackmail material.

I open the folder to reveal...HA!

Wait what? Those pictures are of me. It looks like he cropped my face out of all the group photos. This is really freaky. Why would he do that?

I quickly close the folder, feeling very freaked out. I open another one titled "Chad."

Jackpot. His journals. I know it's a bad thing to read everybody elses journals but I'm just going to read one.

I chose the one, the day before he met me.

I open the file and it read:

_Dear Journal, _

_I hear there is a new girl at the studios. I wonder what she's like. She's probably really hot. But I also heard she's on So Random! If she's on So Random! she must be a loser. Who would even want to work on So Random! She's probably not even worth getting to know. Any girl who voluntarily chooses to work at So Random! must be a very boring, not hot, girl. But that doesn't mean I'm still curious. Maybe I'll see her tomorrow at the comm- Oh crap! I have that date with Rachel in 45 minutes. I'm not even ready. Go to go._

_Until next time, _

_Chad Dylan Cooper; the greatest actor of our generation. _

So he thinks I'm an ugly, boring person? Really? That is really nice to know. But then again, why would he invite me into his home for the week.

I decide not to read anymore journal entries, so I won't possibly get hurt even worse.

I go to the top of the screen to the wireless selection.

At least the wireless was on and the network was already joined so I didn't have to guess passwords.

I go on Safari and log into my twitter account.

**Arghh, I'm home sick and bored out of my mind.**

Instantaneously I was sent messages of "get well wishes."

After a while I decide to log out of twitter, but then I notice I have a private message. **(A/N I'm not sure if they have inbox's on twitter).**

_Sonny, there's this girl after you, I can't really say much, her name's Bianca. But there is also this certain 3-named heartthrob that is like in love with you. But P.S...watch out for Bianca, she's really possessive. I can't say any more though. _

I checked the sender of the message, it was from _NeverLetGoes2Love. _

OMG! Not a fan aswell! First Tawni, now her! I still don't think he likes me, let alone love.

But, WOW! Another person knows about Bianca. How?

_Thank-you very much NeverLetGoes2Love! Oh, trust me, I know from experience that Bianca is very possessive. Thanks for the warning. But, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know who she is? _

I hit send and I waited for a response, but it never came.

Waiting for the response, I sat there by the computer screen thinking of the most weirdest time when Bianca was being possessive.

She isn't just possessive, she's psychotic! Threatening me to stay away from her "future husband." She was also apparently going to have three children with him, aswell. If only Chad knew.

Another five minutes passed and finally I received a reply.

_No problem Sonny, I can't say much, sorry. _

I left it at that. I wonder how this person knew about Bianca?

I better get off the laptop before Chad comes in and yells at me.

Oh wait, he can't come in, he's probably giving me space.

I check the current time at the top right corner of the laptop. 7pm. Wow, I've been on for nearly 2 hours.

I shut down the laptop and peer outside of my door, so as to not to run into Chad.

No sight of Chad. I then made a run for it. I ran to the computer/laptop room door and opened it. I quickly put Chad's laptop in it's spot and closed the door, running back into my room.

Who knew being sick was this boring. Oh, I need to text Tawni.

**Tawni, I need to talk to you. I wish you could come to Chad's. - Sonny. **

**I'll be there in 10. - Tawni.**

**Tawni, wait! You can't! - Sonny.**

**Why? - Tawni.**

**One word - Bianca. - Sonny.**

**I still don't understand Sonny. - Tawni.**

**She's probably watching over Chad's place. - Sonny. **

**Puh-lease. It's 7, she's still filming. I heard it over the intercom round 5. The whole Mackenzie Falls cast have to stay back and shoot overtime because they're behind on their schedule. I think they have to stay back until 9, so it's all good. I'll be over soon. - Tawni.**

**Okay, fine! But just incase. When Chad opens the door, start yelling at him and get inside. Okay? - Sonny. **

**Eww. But fine. - Tawni.**

**Wait, do you know where he lives? - Sonny. **

**Yeah, he lives around the corner. - Tawni.**

**Then, why is it going to take you 10 minutes? - Sonny.**

**Because, I have to change my outfit, it's been 4 hours. Duh Sonny. - Tawni.**

**Of course Tawni. Okay, see you in a bit. By the way...Im sick :) - Sonny.**

After my final text, I decide to head to Chad's room. I open his door to reveal him just laying there.

"Sonny, weren't you ever taught to knock? Are you still mad?" Chad asked me.

"I'm just here to tell you that Tawni will be over in about 10 minutes. And I'm still mad," I reply, ignoring his first question.

"NO WAY! BLONDIE IS NOT STEPPING INTO MY HOUSE!" Chad yelled, fuming.

"I won't be mad at you if you let her come inside." I tell him sweetly.

"Deal," was all he said.

"Also, just incase. I need you to open the door when she rings the doorbell. She's going to start yelling at you. You get her inside and shut the door. K? Thanks, bye." I tell him running out of his room.

A few minutes past and finally the doorbell rang. I heard Tawni fake-yelling at

I don't know how Chad got Tawni inside but the next thing I heard was Tawni yelling for me.

I ran down the stairs and found Tawni by the doors.

"TAWNI!" I yelled with excitement.

"SONNY!" She replied as she came running towards me, enveloping me into a big hug.

Almost instantaneously she let go. She probably remembered that I was sick.

"Let's go up to my room. We need to talk," I told her, leading her up the third staircase.

"Wait Sonny, you owe me for this. You ran out of my room before I got to say you owe me," Chad interrupted.

Oh, I really don't care at the moment. "Yeah whatever you want. I don't care." I responded, rushingly.

"Anything? Really?" He asked me.

"Yes, now bye." I tell him, running up the stairs with Tawni right behind me. Well, Tawni wasn't really running up them.

I open the door of my room and wait for Tawni to enter before shutting it loudly.

"Okay so you wanted to talk?" Tawni replied beginning the conversation.

How was I supposed to just tell Tawni about the message I got on Twitter?

**I know this is a bad ending for a chapter, but I have school in a week and I am really tired so I can't type at the moment. I'm about to fall asleep on my laptop. Hope you liked the chapter. **


	9. An uneventful day?

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I MADE A MISTAKE TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ THE CHAPTER, JUST READ FROM TAWNI'S FINAL POV TO SONNY'S FINAL POV...AGAIN I AM SO SORRY!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INCORPORATED WITH SONNY WITH A CHANCE ONLY THE PLOT LINE AND THE ADDED EXTRA CHARACTER(S).**

_previously on sonny with a chance of jealousy -_

"_TAWNI!" I yelled with excitement. _

"_SONNY!" She replied as she came running towards me, enveloping me into a big hug. _

_Almost instantaneously she let go. She probably remembered that I was sick._

"_Let's go up to my room. We need to talk," I told her, leading her up the third staircase._

"_Wait Sonny, you owe me for this. You ran out of my room before I got to say you owe me," Chad interrupted. _

_Oh, I really don't care at the moment. "Yeah whatever you want. I don't care." I responded, rushingly. _

"_Anything? Really?" He asked me._

"_Yes, now bye." I tell him, running up the stairs with Tawni right behind me. Well, Tawni wasn't really running up them._

_I open the door of my room and wait for Tawni to enter before shutting it loudly._

"_Okay so you wanted to talk?" Tawni replied beginning the conversation._

_How was I supposed to just tell Tawni about the message I got on Twitter?_

**CHAD'S POV**

So she'll do anything, aye? Hmmm, I think I know what I'm going to get her to do! YES! I will finally get what I've always wanted. I can't wait until Tawni leaves. She's not going to want to do it, but I don't care. She said anything. Oh, this is going to be a great night!

I walk back into my room and just lie down on my bed.

I'm so giddy about what I'm going to get Sonny to do, I'm not even tired one bit. I actually feel a lot better now. So I just lie on my bed, thinking of Sonny.

"WHAT! WHO IS SHE?" I heard Tawni yell. Wait, why is Tawni yelling? And, who is **she**?

I'm going to eavesdrop on their conversation.

**SONNY'S POV**

"WHAT! WHO IS SHE?" Tawni yells, great, Chad probably heard. I have to wrap up this conversation.

"I don't know, she said she couldn't say. It's like she's related to Bianca or something. But, let's not talk about this anymore. So, what happened at the studios today?" I ask her quickly, to change the subject.

"OH! You'd never believe who showed up on our stage!" She responded, looking kind of angry.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Bianca," she whispered. Oh so she whispers that part.

"What? I am so glad I wasn't there. Tell me more, wait tell me when we're at work tomorrow." I tell her, just in case Chad is listening in to our conversation.

"Okay. Also, since it's in person now. YOU LOVE HIM! YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH!" Tawni shouted to me. Oh crap. I hope Chad hasn't heard what Tawni just yelled.

"Please, Tawni, not now. Chad might hear. We'll talk about it at work tomorrow." I whisper to Tawni.

"Okay fine. But you know it's true." She whispers back.

"Despite wether it's true or not, just don't talk about it. Hey, do you want to stay the night?" I ask Tawni. If Tawni stays the night, Chad won't confront me if he actually heard her, which he most likely did.

"Sure, but I have none of my things here. And I am not sleeping in my clothes." She responded.

"I'm sorry Tawn. But I haven't got much things here either. Only what I'm wearing now." I said, pointing down to my attire.

"A robe?" She asked me confused.

"Oh um, I forgot I was still wearing a robe. No, I only have what I brought with me yesterday, when I got here." I explained to Tawni.

"Oh," was all she could reply.

"But, you can sleep in jeans, can't you?" I ask her curiously.

"I don't like to, I never sleep in my jeans because I sleep in pj's like a normal person. But I suppose I can for one night. So where do I sleep?" She asks me.

"Umm, you can sleep here. I'm not sure Chad would want someone from _So Random! _to be sleeping in one of the 20 bedrooms in this house. I'll just go tell Chad you'll be staying in my room." I explained.

I open the door and Chad's door closes quite abruptly, well at least I know where he is.

**CHAD'S POV**

Oh crap! She's coming out! I better get out of here!

I quickly open my door and shut it with force. I really don't want Blondie staying here. But for Sonny, I'll try to deal with it. I can talk to Sonny about what I want on the way to the studios tomorrow.

Seconds later, I here a knock at my door. Sonny.

I open the door and act surprised, "Oh, hey Sonny. Something wrong?" I ask her.

"Umm, Tawni is staying over and she'll stay in my room, I know that you don't like the 'Randoms' much." She explained. Well, she's right about that.

"Okay fine then. The greatest actor of our generation needs his beauty sleep, so don't be loud. Goodnight." I told her, going into my room.

"I never knew Zac Efron refers to his sleep as a beauty sleep. Goodnight." Sonny yelled out as she shut her door from behind her. Oh how dare she, Zac Efron is **not **the greatest actor of our generation.

I close the door behind me and quickly jump into bed, feeling very tired. I lightly close my eyes and sense the darkness overcome me.

I wake up in the morning to the smell of maple syrup. All the way from the kitchen? The smell of the maids' food never reaches all the way up the 3rd staircase.

I open the door, following the trail of the heavenly smell, although I already knew where it was coming from.

As I near, I hear chatter come from the kitchen. Sonny and Tawni.

**TAWNI'S POV**

Sonny and I had a very fun night. We stayed up talking and didn't get much sleep. Yet we look completely refreshed.

At the moment we're eating pancakes that Sonny made and they're delightful.

"Sonny these pancakes are so wonderful!" I tell her, practically eating mine all up.

"Thanks. I don't know if Chad will want any, so I made him some extra's by the stove." Sonny replied. She does many nice things for Chad. But, he doesn't do much for her. Well, he did let her stay at his house for the whole week. Sonny must love being within the same vicinity of then again, Chad loves being around her. It really gets annoying when he barges into our dressing room.

"Last night was fun. I can't believed you told Chad that you thought Zac Efron was the greatest actor of our generation. That probably got him mad." I added, giggling.

"Oh that was just to get him mad." Sonny responded.

"Don't worry about that. But he probably let it slide. You know why Sonny?" I asked her, this is going to be good. I just hope Chad doesn't walk in. I don't want to embarrass Sonny in front of Chad.

"Why is that?" Sonny asked me curiously.

"Because he loooooooooves you!" I told her, laughing after I finished my response.

"Does not!" She yelled back.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does not!"

"Does not! Ha!" She retorted. Crap. I thought that would work. "Puh-lease Tawni, I've had practice." Of course. Her little arguments with Chad happen week-by-week, day-by-day. Sometimes even hour-by-hour. That's when it starts to get really annoying. Come to think of it, the arguments are happening hour-by-hour more often these days...

We both start giggling and that's when Chad comes into the kitchen. Phew, luckily he didn't come in when we were talking before.

"Good morning Chad," Sonny tells Chad, looking up and down at his attire.

I turn my attention to his sleeping attire. I cannot believe it, really? Is he really wearing _that_? Ew.

"Uh, nice pj's Chad," I tell him snickering.

"HEY! _Mackenzie Falls_ is the greatest show of our generation." Chad snapped back. Did he just misinterpret the worst show of our generation as the greatest one; _So Random! _

"Is not! Wait- I'm not starting this with you too. I'm going to freshen up, bye." I walk out of the room, going to one of the bathrooms Sonny showed me whilst we did a "mini-tour" before.

**CHAD'S POV**

Finally! I thought Blondie would never leave. Once she leaves for _Condor Studios _I can tell Sonny of my request. This is going to be good.

"So Sonny," I started chewing one of the 3 pancakes on my plate. "What time do you want to go to the studios?" I smirk, thinking of what I am going to tell Sonny.

"Oh sorry Chad. I know you really don't like _Randoms _in your car. So... I am going to the studios with Tawni." Sonny explains.

Stupid Blondie! She ruins everything. Stupid rule. Why did I even make up that rule. Oh that's right. I made it up before Sonny started on _So Random! _

I try to compose my slight anger with Blondie.

"Yeah that's cool. Well I better get going." I tell her running out, not bothering to finish off the other pancakes on my plate.

I go up to my room and change into my Mack Falls outfit, freshen up and head down the stairs.

"Bye Sonny. I'm leaving to the studios now." I call to her as I open the door.

"K Chad, see you there during..." Was the last thing I heard from the angelic voice before the door slammed behind me.

I got into my black convertible and drive to the studio.

It feels weird going back. I can't believe I nearly kissed Sonny yesterday. Then Bianca had to come over and ruin the moment. She ruins everything. Boy, I feel sorry for her siblings. No offense to them or anything, but she is just so annoying.

Oh god! Bianca's going to be here. Well that ruined my day. Oh ew, I have that "lunch date" with her today. Great! I have to listen to her for an hour trying to seduce me. Oh joy. This is going to be just great.

Oh-oh. Even worse. Sonny is going to be there. I don't want Sonny to think we're a couple but I have to try and make her jealous.

I head over to rehearsals and get ready for my scene with Bianca, great.

"Hey Chaddykins, glad your feeling better," says a voice from behind me. Oh great, it's _her._ Speak of the devil.

"Yeah, glad to be back at work." I tell her, getting in place for the scene.

The day goes by very quickly, fortunately. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I sneak out of the _Mackenzie Falls _set and head over to the _So Random!_ and I see Sonny rehearsing for a new sketch for the _Check It Out Girls! _She looks so adorable in her uniform.

After 30 minutes of rehearsing, it looks like they're getting off set, so I walk over to Sonny.

"Hey Sonny," I tell her from behind.

"Chad...?" She wonders as she turns around.

"Yeah, so what's up? Can we just hang here for the next half hour?" I ask her hopefully.

"Aren't you supposed to be on lunch?" She asks me.

"Uh, yeah, it started half and hour ago." I stated.

"Then why aren't you in the commissary, eating a lobster or a grilled steak?" She inquires.

"Uh, I, uh, ate quickly." God job Chad! You're on the number one teen show and greatest actor of our generation and all you can say is _Uh, i, uh, ate quickly. _You should be ashamed of yourself.

"Oh, then what are you doing at _So Random!_?" Wow, Sonny asks a lot of questions. How am I going to answer this question?

"I was bored, so I came here to play a game with you." I state. Really? A game? I'm getting more idiotic by the minute. Where did that come from? It sounds like something a 5 year old boy would say to a girl he likes.

"A game? Really Chad, really?" Awww, she sounds so cute when she says my lines.

"Uh, yes, a game to do with 10 questions." I'll do anything at this point just to stay away from Bianca, being with Sonny is my first choice.

"Uh, Chad, did you eat a raw stake or something?" She asks me worried.

"No...but in like this game you have to answer really fast, without thinking." I explained to her.

"Oh, um, okay. Sounds like fun, let's go to my dressing room, everyone is probably gone to the commissary by now." She told me, leading me to her dressing room.

**TAWNI'S POV**

I wonder what Sonny is doing right now. When I left for the commissary Sonny was with Chad. They would make such a cute couple.

I walk into the commissary to get my usual order of, well, slop. But today they have two choices to choose from: slop and slop in a bun. They both sound so edible, not. No one even eats the slop that is given to us, well everyone except Grady. Maybe that's why he's more randomer than any of us, it's probably something in the food.

I sit at the usual _So Random! _table with Grady, Nico and Zora.

As I sit down I see Grady is eating the slop, looking like he doesn't have a concern in the world about it, that's for sure.

"Hey Zora, what are yo doing?" I turn to her.

"Hey Tawn. Twitter." She replied subtly.

"Zora, what are you doing on twitter?" I ask her, curiously. I never knew she had a twitter.

"Twittering, duh." Zora replied.

"Really Zora? I knew that. I mean why are you on twitter as in I thought you didn't have a twitter." I explain to her.

"Oh, I only got it a couple of days ago." She told me.

I grab my Iphone out and open up the twitter app.

"Cool, what's your username? I'll add you." I ask.

"Uh, that's for me to know and you to never find." She replies, running off.

I don't understand why she is being so secretive about her twitter account. Weird.

What am I going to do now, I'm all alone - Oh! It's that cute _teenage gladiator_, Tod.

I'll just sit with him, we're friends. Well, hopefully more than friends soon.

"Hey Tod, how are you?" I ask him, sitting over next to him.

"Hey Tawni, I'm great, how about you?" He asked me. Wow, his voice is so dreamy!

"I'm all right, just exhausted from rehearsals that's all. How've you been?" I ask him, starting up a conversation.

"Not good, my girlfriend dumped me," he said, glumly.

"Awww, that's too bad Tod. But, it's all right, you'll find someone better." YES! He hasn't got a girlfriend anymore. Time to turn on the charm.

**SONNY'S POV**

Oh no! If everyone from _So Random! _and _Mackenzie Falls _are in the commissary, except for me and Chad, Bianca will get suspicious. And, I left my phone in my room at Chad's house. Well, this will create a positive outcome. I wish I could contact Tawni somehow. But, I can't. Hopefully Bianca didn't go to get some lunch. Oh, who am I kidding. Who's going to miss a steak for lunch?

Once we got to my dressing room, I open Tawni's side of the door and lock it behind me.

"So Chad, why don't you begin the game." I told him.

"No, you have to be ready, you can't wait to answer the questions. So we each get 10 questions each. Okay, ready?" he asked of me.

"Yeah, whatever." I replied, staring into his eyes.

"Okay then..." Chad began. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue." I answered automatically. Oh no! I wasn't supposed to say that. I know a way to get back at him. "What your favourite T.V. show?"

"_So Random!_" He replies, then looks down blushing. Ha, who would have guessed, Chad Dylan Cooper has a favourite T.V. show, and it's _So Random!_, not _Mackenzie Falls_.

Wow, Chad is taking an awful long amount of time to ask a question. His eyes are sooooooo blue. I was still in my daze when I got asked another question.

"Who's your favourite actor?" Chad asked, blurring half of it, but I made it out.

"You," I smiled. That's when realization hit me. My facia expression turned into shock. Did I really just say that Chad was my favourite actor. Oh no.

The next 8 questions from both of us, burred passed really quickly. Before I knew it, Chad had to go back over to _Mackenzie Falls_.

I lead him to my side of the door and open the door.

"Bye Chad, so you'll pick me up after everyone else has left?" I ask him.

"Yeah, see you later." He tells me, walking off.

**CHAD'S POV**

As I walk away from Sonny's dressing room, whom she shares with Tawni, I check the time on my Iphone. Crap. I'm going to be late.

I run down to my studio. Yes, I did just say my studio, I am after all the star of the show that shoots in that studio, hence it is mine.

I walk into the ready set. Great, yet another rehearsal with Bianca.

Once rehearsals were all rapped up everyone started to leave quite quickly, stating they had some party to get ready for.

I told them I wouldn't be joining them because I still feel sick. They stopped pestering me about it after that, thank god.

Since everyone from my show has gone already and all the other shows, except _So Random! _had an early day finish at 3:00pm, I can take Sonny home.

I start heading over to the _So Random! _stage to pick up Sonny.

**BIANCA'S POV **

YAY! Rehearsals are done for today. Time to get ready for that party and the whole world will see me and Chad on the front cover of _Tween Weekly _magazine. How cool.

ARGH! Chad isn't coming, this is so stupid. He claims he is still sick.

He probably isn't even sick. I swear if it has anything to do with that brown-haired Chuckle head, I will destroy her.

Hrm, how can I find out what Chad will be really up to.

I head out of the _Mackenzie Falls _studio and towards the exit, inconveniently closer to the Chuckle City stage. Wow, I can see the banner painted onto the stage entrance from a distance.

_So Random!_ Oh that's what the show is called. I tend to forget unimportant things.

I think I may have an idea on how to find out what Chad's plans really are.

I pass the exit and start walking to the _So Random! _ stage.

This will be fun.

**TAWNI'S POV**

I am so glad rehearsals are over. Now I can go back to looking at myself in the mirror and dreaming about Tod.

Sonny and I are walking to our dressing room now. I wonder what the time is?

I go to reach my phone from my pocket, but it's not there. Oh-oh.

Think Tawni think. Where did I leave it last that I remember? Oh, the car, when I was getting something out of it, it must have fallen out of the pocket.

"Hey Sonny, I go to go, I lost my phone. Either that, or I left it in my car. I'll be back to the dressing room soon."

I start for the exit and walk straight towards my car.

I unlock my car door with the automated car unlock button.

I open the door and search in, around and out of my car, but I cannot find my phone.

Argh! Where have I left it?

**ZORA'S POV**

Rehearsals have now finished and I am bored. It was such an uneventful day today.

I don't understand how I can be this bored. I am never bored. I always have great ideas that fill up my time.

Oh well. I'll just go and visit Sonny, maybe she can help me not be bored.

With that, I start skipping to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. I'm just unique like that.

I wonder why Tawni asked about my twitter before? I hope she doesn't find out my secret.

What am I thinking? Of course she won't, I have kept so much secret from everyone.

Maybe Sonny knows my secret but isn't willing to tell me that she knows. Naahh! I doubt it.

**SONNY'S POV **

Wow, this is so boring.

Rehearsals are over and the _Mack Falls _cast have already left ages ago, so have Nico and Grady I think. I saw them head out straight after rehearsals were finished.

Where is Chad, I am bored, all I want to do is rest. Today has been a long day, with a very long rehearsal.

I look around the room, noticing something missing...

Why isn't Tawni in our dressing room, this is strange...

Oh wait, she said she was going to look for her phone.

I guess I'll just wait for Chad to pick me up then...

*knock knock*

Who could that be knocking on my dressing room door?

Hopefully it's Chad, I want to go already...

I open the door to reveal...

**Lol, I am so sorry about the mix-up, when I finished writing chapter 8 the other night it was 2am and I just read back the last part of it before and realised I totally got things wrong...The proper ending is what I meant with... "lol, i used this ending before..."**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter... :)**


	10. Pillow fights lead to good things?

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. SCHOOL HAS BEEN SO HECTIC. IT WAS THE LAST DAY OF WINTER HOLIDAYS HERE IN AUSTRALIA YESTERDAY AND I HAD SCHOOL TODAY. I WAS GOING TO UPDATE LAST NIGHT BUT JUST AS I WS ABOUT TO FINISH THIS VERY CHAPTER MY MUM TOOK THE LAPTOP OFF ME. SO THIS IS A PRESENT FROM ME TO YOU. AGAIN, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INCORPORATED WITH SONNY WITH A CHANCE ONLY THE PLOT LINE AND THE ADDED EXTRA CHARACTER(S).**

_previously on sonny with a chance of jealousy -_

_**SONNY'S POV **_

_Wow, this is so boring. _

_Rehearsals are over and the Mack Falls cast have already left ages ago, so have Nico and Grady I think. I saw them head out straight after rehearsals were finished. _

_Where is Chad, I am bored, all I want to do is rest. Today has been a long day, with a very long rehearsal._

_I look around the room, noticing something missing..._

_Why isn't Tawni in our dressing room, this is strange... _

_Oh wait, she said she was going to look for her phone. _

_I guess I'll just wait for Chad to pick me up then..._

_*knock knock*_

_Who could that be knocking on my dressing room door?_

_Hopefully it's Chad, I want to go already..._

_I open the door to reveal..._

_**SONNY'S POV **_

"Tawni?" I asked her, she looked puffed out!

"Sonny move out of my way! I'm trying to find- aha! There it is!" Tawni said, running over to her leopard-skin sofa, grabbing her phone.

"Tawni, why are you all puffed out?" I questioned, worrying about my best friend. Yes, Tawni is my best friend.

"I couldn't find my phone, but now I have bye! I hope Chad comes soon!" She yells back to me as she leaves.

About another five minutes of waiting, and Chad finally arrives at my dressing room.

"Hey Sonny," Chad greets me happily.

"Hey Chad, now lets go! I want to get home!" I tell him, spilling the words from my mouth quite quickly as I grabbed his arm and started pulling him out of the studio, hoping not to spot Bianca.

**CHAD'S POV**

Oh my god! My _Sonshine _is grabbing my hand! I let her pull me, in a daze.

When we finally got to my car I had gotten out of my daze as she realeased her hand from my arm, pulling me instantaneously out of my daze. Suddenly it struck me!

"Sonny, did you say _my house _ back in your dressing room?" I asked her curiously as I got into the drivers seat of my convertible.

"Of course Chad. It is your house after all!" She replied, shutting the door behind her.

"No put you said, 'my house,' as if it were your house." Aww, that's sweet of her. Wow, Sonny really has got me whipped or something, I think.

"No I didn't!" She defended a bit too loudly. Does she like my house? I would rather she liked me, but liking my house is only a step closer to liking me!

I decided to play along.

"Yes! You did!" I replied her, in the same tone she gave me.

"NO, I DIDN'!" She replied, yellign now.

"YES, YOU DID!" I yelled back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"So, we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good!" I replied to her, as we pulled up into the driveway.

Oh, our little _fine, fine, good, good _arguments. I don't know why, but I enjoy them.

We both get out of the car, and I lock it behind me.

As soon as we got inside the house, we got plopped down straight on the couch when we reached it.

**BIANCA'S POV**

So, I'm making my way to the _Chuckle City _stage, but there are no lights on! What the hell, isn't it early for all the lights to be turned off? Maybe they finished early. Better yet, maybe Mr. Condor finally realised that it was a crap show and pulled it off the air.

Well, if we just finished filming and the lights here at _Chuckle City _are already off, Bonny must have left already. So that means she is not with Chad. Good. If she tries to ruin mine and Chad's marriage, I'll ruin her.

I walk out of the studio and into my car. I really have to get ready for that party.

I really wish Chad could have came to the party.

I hope my poor baby feels good soon. Yeah, I call him my baby, so what? I'm going to be married to him later in life, so it doesn't matter!

After the party I should probably go over to his house and make him _feel better, _if you catch my drift.

I get home and I realise that I only have 2 hours to get ready. That is no where near enough time to get ready. AHH!

**ZORA'S POV**

Okay, so I get to Tawni and Sonny's dressing room and they aren't there. What! No!

Oh well I better get home anyway. Maybe when I get home, I will miraculously stop being bored.

I begin to head out of the _So Random! _studio and turn off all the lights behind me.

When I get to the car park, I see my mum is already waiting for me. Yes, I don't have to wait outside, by myself.

I get into the car, heading back home. Maybe I'll call Sonny when I get home.

**SONNY'S POV**

Oh god! I am so exhausted!

I look over to Chad, who is sitting across from me, with his eyes closed.

I do not know why, but I suddenly had the biggest urge to kiss him.

So, without thinking I shrug closer to him, out arms almost touching.

At the touch of my arm, he opens his eyes and looks over to me.

I found myself gazing into those amazing blue eyes! Oh he is so dreamy...

I turn my head towards Chad, just as he had done to me five seconds ago.

We slowly pull towards each other, merely 5cm apart.

I closed my eyes, anticipating that we were about to kiss

...

'_Cause baby you're a firework...'_

Are you serious? Who the hell is calling me now!

We both pull away from eachother and I grab my phone out of my pocket to answer the call.

_Zora. _

What rotten luck I have!

Nonetheless, I stand up and make my way to the hallway, answering the call.

**(A/N:** Sonny, _Zora_**)**

Hey Zora, what's up?

_Nothing Sonny, I'm just really bored. _

That's too bad Zora. Why don't you answer fan mail on twitter. 

_Don't you remember, I don't have a twitter account for myself. _

Oh yeah! Well, why don't you make one? 

That's when Chad decided to play _Mackenzie Falls _on high volume.

"Turn that off!" I yell to Chad, bringing the phone away from my ear.

_Sonny, is that Mackenzie Falls in the background?_

What? Nooo!

"TURN THAT OFF NOW!" I yelled over to Chad.

"No! I refuse!" He yelled back. Oh crap! Zora's going to know it is Chad now!

_Sonny, that is Mackenzie Falls! It has the same idiotic background music to it! And is that Pooper I hear!_

What! No! Of course not! Who said I was at Chad's house, because I'm not!

_Sonny, I never said you were at Chad's...SONNY! ARE YOU AT POOPER'S HOUSE!_

Oh crap!

NOO! What makes you think that?

_Well, you just included that you weren't at his house, when I never implied that you were at his house. So unless you're trying to-_

No! Never Zora! Sorry, but I have to go! See you tomorrow at the Studios! 

I disconnected the call and walked back to the Chad's living room.

"I am going to kill you!" I yell and race to Chad.

I grab a pillow and begin to hit him across the face with it! Haha, this is fun!

It took him a couple of seconds to register what was going on, to which his response was to pick up another pillow and try to playfully hit me with it.

He swung for me, but he missed! I took the advantage and hit him across the face, my pillow swiftly grazing his hair.

"SONNY! MY HAIR! OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES" He yelled! "I am so getting you for this!"

He tried to get me again but he missed, again!

Seriously, he has got to learn to fix his aim!

I swing the pillow and it hits him in the face yet again. This time it messes up his hair even more then last time.

"SONNY! STOP RUINING MY HAIR! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS" Chad yells.

"Who cares, it looks hot!" I yell back. That's when I realised what I had just said. Oh-oh. Hopefully, Chad didn't hear me.

A smirk falls across his face.

"Oh, so you think I am hot now, do you?" He asked me smugly.

"What no! I never said that!" I defended.

"But, I do believe you just did." He tells me, dropping his pillow to the floor and coming at me.

Oh no!

I scream and try to run away, but I feel a pair of strong arms envelop themselves around my waist. His arms.

He lifts me up, places me over his shoulder and carries me over to the couch.

"Chad drop me!" I yell to him. Before I realise that I was not hovering over the couch.

"Really Sonny? Okay!" He said to me as he slowly begun to drop me.

That's when I snaked my arms over his shoulders, even though I was resting on his shoulder.

"NO! NO! NO! Whatever you do, please do not drop me!" I yelped, short of breath.

"Okay, I promise!" He told me sincerly.

But, when I unscrewed my arms from his shoulder, he turned around and dropped me onto his couch.

"CHAAAD!" I screamed.

"I never said I wouldn't drop you onto the couch though." He said to me.

I couldn't move, I was out of breath just laying on the couch.

That's when Chad did the strangest thing, he got onto the couch, hovering on top of me.

Boy, if Bianca were to see this, I would be dead within a heartbeat.

"So _Little Miss Sonshine, _what are we going to do to you?" Chad questioned, smirking as he did.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked him innocently.

**CHAD'S POV**

"CHAAAD!" Sonny screamed.

"I never said I wouldn't drop you onto the couch though." I remarked.

She looked like she was out of breath. Oh, I can have have with this!

And so, I got onto the couch, hovering ontop of my _Sonshine_.

Boy, if Bianca were to see this, she would- Who's kidding? She worships me, she wouldn't do anything to me. Which reminds me. Why can't Sonny just be jealous already.

"So _Little Miss Sonshine, _what are we going to do to you?" I questioned, smirking as I did.

"What ever do you mean?" She asked me, ever-so cutely. _Stupid cute_.

"Didn't I warn you _not _to touch my hair Sonny?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"No Chad, I don't think you have." She replied, oh she is so adorable.

"I really think I have Sonny, why else would my hair be like this?" I questioned rhetorically, pointing to my very messy hair. "Or is it just that you think that I look, um what was the word you used, oh yeah, 'hot?'" Immediately after I had said this she blushed crimmson. Maybe she _does _like me? Why do I keep thinking that? Sonny could **never **like me. She despises me. But, nonetheless, I decided to keep my cool.

"Uhhh...I...uhhh..." She couldn't even reply! Oh have I got her good.

"Well, I must think of a consequence for what you have done Sonny." I tell her, leaning into her even closer.

Her breathing starts to deepen. She closes her eyes. I do the same.

I begin to lean in closer, separating the gap between us, I can't believe I'm about to kiss my _Sonshine_...

**Hey guys, well that's the end of the chapter. Well I guess you have been left hanging yet again ;) Let me know what you thought of this chapter so review everybody! Sorry if it's crappy, I wrote this all as I thought it, straight onto my laptop. **

**-Asima**


	11. Drunken girlfriends & wishful boyfriends

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING INCORPORATED WITH SONNY WITH A CHANCE ONLY THE PLOT LINE AND THE ADDED EXTRA CHARACTER(S).**

_previously on sonny with a chance of jealousy -_

**CHAD'S POV**

"_CHAAAD!" Sonny screamed._

"_I never said I wouldn't drop you onto the couch though." I remarked._

_She looked like she was out of breath. Oh, I can have have with this!_

_And so, I got onto the couch, hovering ontop of my Sonshine._

_Boy, if Bianca were to see this, she would- Who's kidding? She worships me, she wouldn't do anything to me. Which reminds me. Why can't Sonny just be jealous already._

"_So Little Miss Sonshine, what are we going to do to you?" I questioned, smirking as I did. _

"_What ever do you mean?" She asked me, ever-so cutely. Stupid cute._

"_Didn't I warn you not to touch my hair Sonny?" I asked her, already knowing the answer._

"_No Chad, I don't think you have." She replied, oh she is so adorable._

"_I really think I have Sonny, why else would my hair be like this?" I questioned rhetorically, pointing to my very messy hair. "Or is it just that you think that I look, um what was the word you used, oh yeah, 'hot?'" Immediately after I had said this she blushed crimmson. Maybe she does like me? Why do I keep thinking that? Sonny could **never**like me. She despises me. But, nonetheless, I decided to keep my cool._

"_Uhhh...I...uhhh..." She couldn't even reply! Oh have I got her good._

"_Well, I must think of a consequence for what you have done Sonny." I tell her, leaning into her even closer. _

_Her breathing starts to deepen. She closes her eyes. I do the same. _

_I begin to lean in closer, separating the gap between us, I can't believe I'm about to kiss my Sonshine..._

**SONNY'S POV**

I couldn't believe this, I was only one millimeter apart from Chad and we were about to kiss. This is something I have been waiting for ever since, well let's just say I have been waiting for this for a LONG time.

I close my eyes, I can feel the presence of his lips, even if they aren't attached to mine...yet.

_In my head, I see you all over me. _

I'm guessing that is Chad's phone...I heard him lightly groan. He got off of me and reached over and grabbed his phone.

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. In my- _

**CHAD'S POV**

Oh my Chad! I can't believe it, I'm so close to seeing Sonny. Here I go...

_In my head, I see you all over me. _

You have got to be kidding me! I should have turned my phone off! Slightly annoyed, I lean over and grab my phone.

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. In my- _

"Hello?"

"My Chaddykins, how are you?"

"Bianca, I thought you were at the party?" 

"Oh, I am. But I am leaving now. I'm going to come over. I'm just around the corner! Bye!"

She hung up before I could object.

Oh great. JUST GREAT!

Bianca is coming over and I don't even want her here! What kind of person just invites themselves into someones home! Wait a minute, how the hell does she even know where I live!

When I was sick and she came, I never recall ever telling her where I live.

Okay, I'm getting a weird feeling about her!

I wonder what my external features look like from the outside.

"Chad what's wrong?" Sonny asks me coming over. She looks worried for me.

Wow, I must really look shocked, worried or completely and utterly astonished from the outside.

"Sonny-" I began, but I froze.

Bianca is _around_ _the_ _corner_. I have to hide Sonny.

*Knock knock knock*

Oh crap! She's already here! What the hell am I going to do?

"Sonny quick run up the stairs! QUICK! Bianca's at the door! That is who is at the door! Quick!" I whisper-yell to her as I walk over to get the door.

The last of Sonny I see is her running up the stairs.

Here comes the longest couple of hours of my life!

I open the door and put on a smile.

"Bianca! Hey! How are you?" I ask her, letting her step into the house.

"I'm alright Chaaaaddykins," She tells me and breaths heavily into as she leans toward me.

Oh my god. She smells of alcohol. That's just excellent!

I hear a door close from upstairs.

Wow, Sonny really does take her time, doesn't she?

"Chaaaaaaaad! Who was that up theeeeeeeere?" Bianca asks, looking behind me.

"No one." I quickly lie.

"Don't lie to meee Chad, are you cheating on meeeee?" She questioned, though it's hard to take her seriously when she is drunk.

"No, it was just a draft. I came from my room. I left the door open and just ran out of the room because I was so excited to see you!" I lie smoothly.

"Awwww Chaaaaaaaaaaaady! You're so sweeeeeeet!" She tells me, drunkingly. Oh my god. How much drinks has she had? I've never been this drunk. Ever. Well maybe once...or twice...or seven times.

"Thanks Bianca. I think you should go home now. You're clearly intoxicated." I say to her simply.

"But I wannnaaaaaa have some fun Chaaaady!" She retorts, enveloping her arms around my neck and going in for a kiss.

Words cannot describe how quickly I pulled away from her. Like, seriously. I was super fast. Maybe I'm Batman?

"Bianca you're drunk. Go home." I quickly push her towards the door.

I open the door and start to nudge her out, but before I got to close the door she puts her foot in the doorway, blocking me from shutting my front door.

"Wait Chad, I have something to tell youuuuu." She stated. Wow, she said that sentence fairly well.

"Go on..."I wonder what she has to say.

"I love you." She simply stated.

Say _what?_ Bitch be crazy. I mean really crazy. What the hell am I going to say to that?

"Oh Bianca, I love spending time with you too." I told her nicely, before shutting the door in her face.

I know that wasn't the nicest thing for me to do, but COME ON! You all see how annoying she is!

Everything would be so much easier if Sonshine were to get jealous!

**SONNY'S POV**

I don't know what exactly happened after I went into Chad's room, but I'm pretty sure they must've been doing something not PG rated. I just really don't like Bianca.

For many reasons. She just thinks she's so all high and mighty and can come waltzing into Condor Studios like she's the queen and threaten me and take Chad away.

Wait what? I really just thought that. Oh well. Tawni already knows. I love Chad and there's nothing that I can do because there is no chance that he would ever even possibly like me.

He's Chad Dylan Cooper. And I'm just plain old boring Sonny Munroe.

That's when the door opens to reveal Chad looking just like he was before he left when Bianca came. Maybe I was wrong about the PG thing. But you never know. He is Chad Dylan Cooper after all. He has his ways.

"Sonny, why is it always that you come into my room." He asked me swiftly.

"Pshhh this isn't your room." Nice one, Munroe.

"No not at all. That's why it doesn't have my huge bed and plasma screen inside of it and drawers that have all my clothes, socks, boxer shorts and so on.

"Nope not at all." I play along. I inched closer towards him.

God, I want to kiss Chad badly. Just to feel his soft, creamy, lips moving in sync with mine would be amazing!

I was too caught up into my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed that he too had inched closer to me and we were millimeters apart. I could feel his warm breath against me.

"Sonny I have something to tell you..." Wow, he looked like he had something to say that he was holding back for a very long time or something. He had a slight smile on too. He's so adorable.

Well, if it really is something he's been holding back for a while now, what could it be that he's smiling about it?

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry, this chapter is kinda crap. I apologise. I really do! I'll make it up to you all next chapter! I promise! **

**I am so sorry I took forever to update. My life has been so hectic lately. Anyone I have exams coming up in a few weeks so this is like a little present from me to you! I will hopefully update again after my exams! Thank 1 for this update, her stories somehow got me to remember to update this chapter!**

**Love you all and as always keep reviewing and tell me what you think.**

**-Asima.**


End file.
